El misterio del oráculo
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Han pasado ya diez años desde que Harry venciese a Voldemort. Ahora trabaja como auror y vive en Londres junto a Draco:llevan una vida que puede considerarse como "fácil", pero un descubrimiento de Draco en su trabajo puede hacer que pierdan todo
1. La nueva sociedad mágica

Pues sí, comienzo a publicar otra historia mucho antes de lo previsto (las musas han sido benevolas con el calor)

Lo primero, quiero dejar claro de que esta historia no es una continuación de la segunda, ya que arranca varios años después, pero evidentemente tiene puntos en común y la trama central está esbozada en el epílogo de **¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Draco?;** no es necesaria haberla leído antes (aunque yo encantado, claro), pero si se dan datos importantes para llegar a comprender ésta en su totalidad.

Cuando digo que no es una segunda parte es que aunque Harry y Draco siguen siendo pareja, no habrá giros inesperados en la conducta de ambos, ni aparecerá un tercero que ponga su relación en entredicho. Y ocasionalmente, veremos la historia desde otros puntos de vista. Esta será una historia de aventuras y misterios en la que trato de dar otra vuelta de tuerca a los libros de J.K.

Por cierto, el 90% de lo que aparece aquí es suyo, yo solo juego un rato.

Otra cosilla. Este capitulo es de presentación, así que a lo mejor lo encontrais un poco aburrido. Pero han pasado diez años desde que murió Voldemort y las cosas en la sociedad mágica han cambiado mucho. Así que es una especie de puesta en escena de los personajes, sus vidas, etc.

Espero que os guste,

Peter Maifayr

**El misterio del oráculo**

_Lunes, 11 de agosto de 2008_

- ¡¡Draco, date prisa o llegaremos tarde!! –le metió prisa Harry desde el piso de abajo -. ¡¡Ya sabes que odio llegar tarde a los sitios!!

Nervioso, miró alrededor, tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva casa, en la que llevaban poco más de seis meses viviendo y en la que aun te podías tropezar con alguna que otra caja. Y eso que Thompson y Debenham, la empresa de mudanzas mágica a la que habían encargado el trabajo era de las mejores: habían hecho todo el traslado en poco menos de cuatro minutos. No es que Harry tuviese demasiadas cosas, pero Draco había querido llevarse allí todas sus cosas. Absolutamente todas.

Sus libros, sus apuntes del colegio, el equipo avanzado de pociones, la motocicleta que se compró dos años antes (y que solo cogía muy de tarde en tarde) sus túnicas, su ropa muggle (más numerosa ya que la mágica), la colección de compact disc que le habían ido regalando Harry y los demás, y que desde que se invento el MP3 primero y el Ipod después apenas utilizaba, sus dos escobas, su ordenador, su ordenador portátil...y fotos. Muchas fotos. Fotos que ahora colocadas en sus marcos invadían el recibidor, el pasillo y el salón.

Desde donde él estaba podía contemplar unas cuantas. Justo al lado del espejo estaba la foto que se habían hecho con Ron y Hermione el día de la boda de éstos. Y Draco, que por azares del destino estaba al lado de Ron, parecía decirle algo al oído que no tuvo que gustarle demasiado al pelirrojo a tenor de la cara de incredulidad con la que aparecía en fotografía. Al pensar en esa foto recordó los inicios de su relación con Draco, cuando él y Ron solo se hablaban por educación a los demás. Bien, esa etapa ya estaba superada: Ron se había convencido de que Draco no era un mortífago encubierto y Draco...bueno, aunque había terminado reconociendo que "después de todo ese Ron no era tan malo", de vez en cuando disfrutaba haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

Al lado había una foto de ellos dos con Lavender y Roger el día del nacimiento de su hija Celeste, un precioso bebe que al año y medio ya había dado su primera muestra de magia incontrolada. Para Harry eso era normal, pero al llegar a casa Draco le sacó de su error. No era normal en un bebé tan pequeño, lo usual era que diesen las primeras muestras después de cumplidos los cinco o seis años, aunque a veces se adelantaba un poco, pero a lo sumo unos meses. Harry sacó la conclusión de que debía ser una bruja muy poderosa, pero Draco le volvió a sacar de su error con el ejemplo de Neville: hasta los diez años no había dado ninguna señal de que no fuese un squib y ahora era un mago bastante bueno, echando por tierra las predicciones que se hicieron sobre él en sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Al recordar eso buscó con inquietud la foto de la boda de Neville y Hannah, ya que no recordaba haberla visto. Pero sí, allí estaba, justo debajo de la del compromiso de Pansy y Adrian Pucey.

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de pena. Esa parte de la casa estaba repleta de fotos de las bodas de sus amigos, de sus fiestas de compromiso e incluso del nacimiento de sus hijos. Y cuanto más recientes eran, más se veía en los ojos de Harry una sombra de tristeza. No es que necesitase un papel para sentirse unido a Draco, pero si le hubiese gustado formalizar su unión. Por si acaso. Quitándose esas funestas ideas de la cabeza volvió a apremiar a su novio:

- ¡¡Draco, o bajas ya o tendrás a un montón de pelirrojos echándote maldiciones imperdonables por llegar tarde!!

Del piso de arriba sonó algo así como "que lo intenten" y Harry meneó la cabeza divertido. Había cosas que no cambiaban.

El motivo de las prisas era que ese día era el cumpleaños de Ginny, que cumplía veintisiete veranos. No es que fuese una fecha muy especial, pero era la primera vez en tres o cuatro años que podían celebrarlo el mismo día once, ya que por estas fechas se estaba entrenando para la pretemporada de las Holyhead Harpies. Una vez hablando con Dean le confesó que si fuese su novia no llevaría muy bien que estuviese entrenando cinco o seis días a la semana, para luego jugar fuera y a lo mejor estar sin verse más de dos semanas. Pero Dean se encogió de hombros, diciendo que si era importante para Ginny, lo era para él. Además, Ginny tenía una oferta para trabajar de comentarista deportiva en El Profeta, oferta que le esperaría hasta que decidiese dejar el quidditch profesional. Y Dean sabía que ella dejaría el deporte en cuanto fuese a tener su primer hijo, de forma irrevocable y definitiva, así que cruzó los dedos esperando que no faltase mucho para ese momento por todo lo que implicaba.

Los ojos de Harry pasearon por la estancia. Aun no se podía creer que viviesen allí. Desde el primer momento ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no iban a abandonar Londres por dos motivos. Uno de ellos era sus trabajos. Tanto el cuartel general de aurores y el Departamento de Misterios estaban en el Ministerio de Magia; es decir, en Londres. Y aunque ambos llegaban por red flu, les gustaba estar cerca de ellos por si un día tenían que aparecerse de forma muggle.

Otro de los motivos eran sus amigos. Poco a poco, todos se habían ido trasladando allí por motivos de trabajo o para estar cerca de sus respectivas parejas. Hannah, ya propietaria oficial del Caldero Chorreante vivía en el piso de arriba del pub, el cual había reformado como un moderno apartamento para dos personas (Neville iba los fines de semana y algún que otro día suelto)

Daphne y Astoria Greengrass habían sido las primeras en mudarse al nuevo barrio y poco a poco los demás siguieron su ejemplo, con lo que todos vivían a pocas calles unos de otros: Roger y Lavender, Ernie y Justin, Seamus y Romilda, Pansy y Adrian, las Patil y sus respectivos, Susan y Mandy...todos habían acabado siguiendo la moda de vivir en un barrio tan elegante como Nothing Hill.

En un principio a Harry le parecía una idea descabellada, sobre todo por el precio de las viviendas. Pero en los últimos tiempos estaba cada vez más a disgusto en Grimauld Place. Cada rincón le seguía recordando a Sirius. Además, era una vivienda tan vieja que por mucho que se adecentase seguía pareciendo oscura, muy oscura. Incluso se preguntó si no había quedado impregnada de la maldad de sus antiguos moradores, como si la maldad de los Black ( de algunos Black, se corrigió al instante) fuese algo físico y hubiese quedado adherida a las paredes. Además, era demasiado grande para ellos. Contando con que había siempre un cuarto preparado para Lorian y Teddy (que sólo se llevaban un año de diferencia de edad y no querían separarse cada vez que estaban juntos), el de Narcissa, el de Andrómeda y otro para visitas inesperadas, aun así quedaban numerosos cuartos vacíos cargados de recuerdos. Incluso a las hermanas Black se les nublaba la vista cuando pasaban por una estancia especialmente emotiva para ellas. Y cuando estaban solos Draco y él, parecía una casa imposible de caldear, era como si el frío que emanaba de sus paredes hiciese mella en sus corazones y sus almas. Así que Harry había decidido cerrarla sin ponerla ni siquiera la venta, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida.

Estuvieron visitando varias zonas antes de decidirse a buscar algo concreto en una, pero no acababa de convencerles ninguna. Belgravia no les llamó mucho la atención, el Soho les parecía un ghetto, el centro muy ruidoso...hasta que un día recayeron en Nothing Hill. A Harry el nombre le sonaba de algo, pero no estaba muy seguro, así que le preguntó a Draco. Y este se le quedó mirando con su antiguo aire de arrogancia.

- Desde luego Potter, no sé como conseguiste acabar siquiera el primer curso con tu memoria. Esta es la película muggle de la que hablaban el otro día Hermione y Daphne. Por lo que pude entender, se rodó en este barrio. Y a Daphne le gustó tanto que decidió venirse aquí a vivir.

Aquella era otra de las novedades: Draco se había convertido en un cinéfilo de tomo y lomo. Un día, por curiosidad, le pidió que le llevase al cine a ver un película de vampiros, tema por el que siempre se había sentido muy atraído. Y a pesar del respingo que dio en la butaca cuando comenzaron a proyectarse las primeras imágenes, al salir confesó que estaba "completamente cautivado" por aquel invento muggle y arrastró a Harry en una verdadera orgía de celuloide, yendo algunos días hasta a tres proyecciones diferentes de la misma película ya que "no estaba seguro de haber captado todos los matices". Y aunque Harry no era un fanático del séptimo arte, no podía negarle nada a Draco, sobre todo si era algo relacionado con el mundo muggle.

En cuanto pusieron un pie en Nothing Hill, Harry ya sabía que habían encontrado el lugar ideal para los dos. A Draco le fascinaron las casas victorianas, suficientemente grandes para dar cabida a su extraña familia, pero sin llegar a ser caserones como el de los Black o su mansión de Wiltshire, sus tiendas (se había vuelto un adicto a la moda muggle), sus restaurantes de todo tipo...y cuando descubrió el famoso mercado de Portobello decidió unilateralmente que no necesitaban buscar más. Mientras iba mirando casas, pensando en voz alta si les convendría una alejada del resto o en pleno centro de la civilización muggle (como él la llamaba), Harry iba haciendo cálculos mentalmente. Bien era cierto que ninguno de los dos eran pobres precisamente: él tenía su fortuna propia y la heredada de Sirius y Draco había conseguido que el setenta por ciento de su capital permaneciese intacto tras la guerra, lo que no era poco. Pero desde que entró a trabajar como auror no había tocado nada de su fortuna y Draco había hecho otro tanto. Y una casa en Nothing Hill se llevaría una buena parte de sus ahorros.

Draco le miró en plena perorata sobre las virtudes de lo que iba a ser su nuevo barrio y vio la cara preocupada de Harry. En el acto su cara cambio y la sonrisa con la que hablaba resbaló de sus labios.

- Qué pasa Harry, ¿no te gusta la zona? –preguntó un poco decepcionado al ver que no compartía su ilusión.

- No, no es eso –se apresuró a decir -. Pero es que estaba pensando en lo que nos costaría una casa aquí. Y no va a ser poco. Además, tenemos que pagarla al contado. Me gustaría ver como vas a pedir un hipoteca a un banco muggle con tu nómina de inefable.

- Pues podría si quisiera –aseveró Draco con algo de chulería infantil -. Pero no va a ser necesario. Por si no te has dado aun cuenta nuestro sistema monetario se basa en el oro. Y no en el oro ficticio como los muggles, si no en oro real. Tendríamos que hacer algunas cuentas en Gringotts, pero me parece que tenemos de sobra. Y no saldrá tan cara como crees.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry no muy convencido de sus dotes financieras -. Mira que una casa normal nos puede salir por más de un millón de libras y...

- Y lo que si mis cálculos no fallan, debe ser algo así como cien mil galeones. Lo que cuesta un elfo doméstico –añadió sonriente, sabiendo que la batalla del precio ya estaba ganada.

Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber el precio, libra arriba libra abajo. La verdad es que hacía un tiempo que no utilizaba el dinero muggle y nunca había cambiado galeones por libras (de eso siempre se encargaba Draco), por lo que no sabía que la equivalencia no era la misma. Entonces se preguntó desde cuándo era Draco experto en economía muggle y enarcó una ceja.

- Esta bien, lo confieso –Draco tuvo la decencia de parecer algo avergonzado -. Llevo meses preguntando en Gringotts como van las fluctuaciones del cambio libra – galeón y ahora es el momento de comprar. En el último año sabía que acabaríamos marchándonos de Grimauld Place, que no estabas cómodo ya en esa casa. Y quería tener todo bien atado.

- Jodido slytherin –masculló Harry por lo bajo.

- Gracias por el cumplido –dijo Draco con altivez. Entonces miró a Harry de reojo y dijo con una sombra de duda en su voz -. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

- Si el niño quiere vivir en Nothing Hill, que así sea. Pero luego no te vengas quejando si los hijos de muggles piensan que eres un pijo relamido: tu te lo has buscado.

- Creo que podré aguantarlo, gracias –y después le miró de reojo -. Por cierto, ¿qué demonios es una hipoteca?

Lo dicho, había cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

Al final, tras buscar un par de semanas una casa que se adecuase a sus necesidades, se habían decidido por el número 4 de Westbourne Grove, muy cerca de Hyde Park y a dos calles de Portobello. Era una casa como las demás, de fachada estrecha pero con tres plantas, entrada individual precedida por un pequeño porche y ventanas en todos los pisos de arco de medio punto, con la fachada pintada de un discreto color crema. Draco ya se estaba viendo viviendo allí, con su motocicleta aparcada en la puerta (y con un buen surtido de hechizos antirrobo), yendo los sábados al mercadillo, y llevando a Harry a comer y cenar a los mejores restaurantes muggles de la zona, que no eran pocos. Además, en las tres visitas que hicieron a la casa antes de comprarla, vieron un poco como era la vida del barrio.

En general se trataba en su mayoría de parejas jóvenes como ellos, con hijos de corta edad o sin ellos, donde una pareja de magos podían pasar perfectamente disimulados. Ellos estaban solo en casa para dormir, ya que el resto del día lo pasaban trabajando. Y los fines de semana o bien se quedaban apoltronados en casa descansando, o como mucho hacían alguna visita a los Weasley (a cualquiera de sus ramas), a Andrómeda o Narcissa. Era cierto que debido a su trabajo Harry tendría que entrar o salir a horas intempestivas, pero eso ya lo tenía pensando Draco: con decir a algún vecino curioso que Harry era escolta, todo arreglado. Eso les evitaría tener que inventarse alguna otra excusa y tener que dar alguna explicación, con el peligro que eso conllevaba: ninguno de los dos se había relacionado mucho con el mundo muggle (Draco prácticamente nada) y podían caer en contradicciones propias de su ignorancia.

Eso era otro de los asuntos que Draco estaba tratando de solventar. Con el descubrimiento del cine, comenzó a interesarse en la cultura muggle. Primero descubrió la música.

Un domingo por la mañana salió temprano, antes de que Harry despertase, y cuando éste bajó a la cocina le vio con una revista en las manos y muy concentrado en la lectura, tanto que el desayuno que Kreacher le había servido permanecía intacto a su lado.

- No me acostumbro –fue todo el saludo de Draco.

Harry se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, al que su novio correspondió distraídamente.

- ¿Y bien? –quiso saber Harry y preguntó con sorna -. ¿Qué novedad muggleliana hemos descubierto hoy?

Draco levanto las cejas y por fin pareció percatarse de que estaba allí. Dejó la revista a un lado y le devolvió el beso, ahora sí, poniendo toda su alma en ello.

- No, nada. Simplemente no me acostumbro a que las fotografías muggles permanezcan quietas –volvió a coger la revista y se la mostró a Harry, quien pudo ver que se trataba de una revista de música, y agitándola ante sus ojos preguntó -. ¿Nos vamos de compras?

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Por suerte, y gracias a un potente hechizo de Hermione, ahora era posible utilizar aparatos eléctricos en Grimauld Place, y todo por un capricho de Draco, que un día descubrió las palomitas de maíz hechas en el microondas y declaró que a partir de ese día no quería probarlas de otra forma. Así que ya tenían el microondas, un televisor de plasma, un DVD y una radio convencional en la que solo escuchaban noticias muggles y alguna vez música clásica. Pero estaba claro que Draco quería ampliar horizontes musicalmente hablando. Así que después de desayunar, arrancó la pagina con la lista de los cincuenta éxitos de la semana y salieron a unos grandes almacenes.

Draco aun se sentía cohibido entre muggles y cada vez que podía le contaba a Harry la primera vez que fue a comprarse ropa a unos almacenes, cuando casi le detienen dos especie de aurores. Harry reía por lo bajo (por lo menos las primeras diez veces: como todo, las cosas acaban perdiendo su gracia) cuando se lo imaginaba siendo registrado por dos guarias de seguridad porque a la dependienta se le había olvidado quitarle la alarma de plástico a alguna de las prendas. Pero también le emocionaba verle mirando todo como un niño y tratando de no parecer demasiado pasmado, aunque sabía que por dentro se moría de la inquietud por comenzar a comprar.

- O sea, que cogemos lo que queremos y después lo pagamos en ese puesto de ahí, ¿no? Por cierto, que ropa más fea llevan, ¿será por algún motivo en especial? Y con qué vas a pagar, ¿con esos billetes? ¿Me dejas a mí?

A Harry cada vez le recordaba más a Arthur Weasley. Quizás algún día podrían llegar a intercambiar enchufes y fusibles.

Aun así se divirtieron mucho eligiendo cd´s aunque ninguno de los dos tenían mucha idea de lo que estaban comprando. Por ejemplo, Draco eligió uno de Evanescence, sólo por la portada, pero luego no pudo parar de escucharlo. Y escogieron los que más a la vista estaban, suponiendo que eran los que más se vendían: Celine Dion (que no gustó a ninguno de los dos y decidieron regalárselo a Lavender por su cumpleaños), Beyoncé, Craig Davis (que gustó especialmente a Harry), Dido (este fue a parar a una sorprendida Daphne), Madonna (tuvo que aguantar a Draco durante _semanas_ cantando Die another day), Metallica, Robbie Williams, U2 (estos fueron considerados como una gran acierto por parte de los dos) y así hasta cuarenta o cincuenta. Aun se reían al recordar la cara del dependiente que les cobró, ya que no recordaba que nadie hubiese comprado nunca tal cantidad de música.

De camino a casa (con las compras convenientemente enviadas mágicamente al salón de los Black) Draco quiso parar a comprar un equipo de música para escucharlas, pero Harry le dijo que se podían escuchar perfectamente en el DVD de casa, así que fueron corriendo y pasaron todo el día escuchándolos, descartando unos, seleccionando otros y anotando aquellos que les habían gustado tanto que pensaban comprar en cuanto pudiesen la discografía completa de los que ya eran sus artistas favoritos.

Pero lo cierto es que ellos también ahora formaban parte de lo que se empezaba a conocer como la "elite mágica londinense" En su mayoría se trataban de parejas jóvenes (de las cuales muy pocas tenían hijos), con bastante éxito en el mundo profesional, que habían acabado adoptando lo mejor de los dos mundos. Después de la guerra hubo una mirada cada vez más intensa al mundo muggle y pronto descubrieron que había gran cantidad de lujos que por ser magos (o de mente muy cerrada) no estaban a su alcance. Como siempre, los más jóvenes eran los primeros en atreverse a mezclarse de una forma tan descarada con ellos. Y para sorpresa de todos, las primeras fueron las hermanas Greengrass.

Cierto día de verano, uno de los pocos calurosos, estaban Daphne y Astoria en el Caldero Chorreante esperando al novio de ésta última, Urquhart. Las dos estaban literalmente empotradas en la barra mientras Hannah se afanaba en atender a toda la clientela. Daphne se quedó mirando a su alrededor y tuvo una especie de revelación tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de considerarla una epifanía: no era posible que todo el mundo mágico británico se apelotonase en un solo pub. Aquello era impensable. Metió la mano en su bolso (siempre acostumbraba a llevar ropa muggle en verano, era mucho más cómoda) y descubrió que tenía algo de dinero muggle que había cambiado unos días antes por curiosidad. Así que tiró de su hermana y la sacó a la calle, entre quejas e improperios de los clientes, y allí le expuso sus ideas.

- Astoria, vámonos de aquí. No es normal, ni saludable, que estemos hacinadas como el ganado.

Astoria frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- Pero he quedado dentro con Jason y si no...

- Bien, ya sé lo que haremos. Buscaremos un sitio muggle para esperarle y desde allí le mandas un mensaje con la varita –después preguntó -. ¿ La llevas encima, no?

- Sí, sí, claro –aseguró.

Así que las dos comenzaron a callejear y encontraron un pub mucho más tranquilo y se sentaron en una mesa. Después de pedir dos capuccinos (aunque no tenían ni idea de que era, pero el nombre les sonó exótico), Astoria sacó discretamente la varita y le susurró unas palabras, que supuestamente aparecerían de inmediato en la varita de Urquhart. Después de media hora y otra ronda de capuccinos, apareció Jason Urquhart, explicando que recibió el mensaje cuando ya estaba en el callejón Diagon y había tenido que volver a casa a cambiarse de ropa. Todo esto lo dijo mirando con curiosidad el modesto pub, aunque Daphne pudo ver una ligera aprobación en sus ojos. Bien es cierto que casi monta un escándalo cuando no le quisieron cobrar los seis knuts que él pensaba que costaban los cafés, pero gracias a un hábil confundus de Astoria nadie salió mal parado.

No fue hasta días después cuando en una cena en Grimauld Place Daphne contó a los presentes su reciente incursión al mundo muggle, que ya contaba con otras dos salidas a tomar el té y una cena. Todos la miraban entre escandalizados y curiosos. Porque la verdad era que hasta el más amante de los derechos de los muggles era partidario de que se les dejase vivir su vida, no de mezclarse con ellos en la vida cotidiana. Pero al final de la cena, Parvati declaró en voz alta su deseo de ir a cenar con Wayne al restaurante que había mencionado Daphne. Y poco a poco todos habían hecho lo mismo. Rara era la semana que alguno no descubría un pub, un restaurante, una discoteca o una tienda de ropa, antigüedades, muebles, etc.

La sociedad mágica se estaba mugglelizando.

Y el ministro de magia se empezó a poner nervioso.

Por lo general, se trataban de inocentes escapadas, en pareja o en grupo, a cenar o a tomar una copa, a hacer algunas compras, etc. Pero era cierto que en alguna ocasión tuvo que intervenir el Departamento para el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ya que los confundus a los muggles empezaban a ser frecuentes. Aunque tras un hábil artículo de Lavender Davies las aguas volvieron a su cauce: pero ahora los primerizos se informaban bastante bien antes de adentrarse en el mundo muggle.

Y entre todos ellos, Draco era el que parecía más complacido. Algunas veces se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo había podido ser tan idiota, cuando el mundo muggle ofrecía tantas maravillas que era incapaz de asimilarlas todas. Y eso que reconocía sus limitaciones: aunque le intrigaba la coordinación del metro de Londres, en el fondo le parecía una perdida de tiempo. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería en un túnel cuando se puede aparecer o utilizar la red flu. Pero estaba cautivado por su tecnología en cuando a entretenimiento y las diversas ofertas de ocio que presentaba.

Draco y Harry muchas veces se partían de risa cuando veían alguna serie o película en la que aparecían gente parecida a ellos: ricos, con algo de fama, con éxito en sus trabajos. Draco bromeaba diciendo que a este paso todos acabarían rompiendo su varita y viviendo como muggles, pero Harry sabía que eso era imposible: a todos les gustaba demasiado la magia. Solo había que ver las casas de sus amigos y vecinos.

Por ejemplo, la casa de Padma y Miles por fuera era muy similar a las que la rodeaban. Pero una de las estancias había sido convertida en una especie de sala de curas donde Padma practicaba sus hechizos como sanadora de San Mungo; Romilda tenía en el ático un bosque exactamente igual al que tenía Firence cuando daba clases en Hogwarts; Susan, aficionada a la herbología, tenía un invernadero que hubiese hecho que cualquier botánico muggle se hubiese vuelto loco. Por no hablar de las cocinas, de cuyas placas vitrocerámicas salían llamas directamente y las ollas y sartenes levitaban sobre ellas.

La generación post – guerra, en lugar de quedar traumatizada por los hechos, habían conseguido lo que muchos habían intentado a través de los siglos: una perfecta conjunción del mundo mágico y el muggle.

Y había que reconocer que la cosa funcionaba.

También tuvo otro curioso efecto. Muchos magos comenzaron a vender sus productos fuera del callejón Diagon, en el que en los fines de semana no cabía ni un alfiler. Eran tiendas camufladas de comercios muggles o bien vendían productos muggles. Justin había abierto una tienda en el centro de Londres de remedios naturistas que funcionaba muy bien entre los muggles, pero también tenía una trastiendas (al mejor estilo Weasley), en la que se podían encontrar ingredientes para pociones de importación. En cambio Parvati decidió abrir un tienda de ropa muggle, en la que todos los días se mezclaban con magos sin saberlo. Su negocio fue pionero en su sector, ya que nunca antes había exsitido una tienda de ropa muggle regentada por un mago, por lo que muchos que miraban esta nueva moda con desconfianza, siempre compraban allí lo necesario para cuando tenían que vestirse como muggles. Y en seis meses ella también tuvo su propia casa en Nothing Hill.

Aparte de todo, y lo que era más importante, era que el mundo mágico parecía por primera vez en mucho tiempo en paz. Tanto que incluso a veces le aburría su trabajo como auror y pedía permiso a la jefa de su división, Pandora Avicus, que le permitiese trabajar con otras secciones en délitos menores, tales como contrabando o robos a todas las escalas. Pero no había vuelto a haber indicios de magia tenebrosa y por ello su trabajo a Harry se le antojaba un tanto innecesario. Aunque la experiencia le decía que nunca se sabía lo que podía suceder en el futuro. En cambio Draco no parecía tener esos problemas, aunque tampoco estaba seguro. Al fin y al cabo era un inefable del Departamento de Misterios: no tenía ni idea de en que trabajaba.

Pensando en todo aquello Harry se dio cuenta lo que había avanzando la sociedad mágica desde que él entró en ella, hacía casi veinte años. Tan absorto estaba en sus cavilaciones y recuerdos de los últimos años que tampoco se percató de que Draco estaba a su lado, ya arreglado y le miraba con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, señor Potter? ¿Se nos ha ido de viaje a alguna parte?

Harry le dio un sueva puñetazo en un hombro y Draco se lo devolvió.

- Tanto meterme prisa y ahora te quedas aquí como si te hubieran lanzando un petrificus totalus –después se quedó serio y le miró preocupado -¿Estás bien?

Harry hizo una leve señal de asentimiento y le dio un beso en los labios antes de hablar.

- Si, solo estaba pensando –y continuó antes de que le interrumpiese -. Pensaba en lo que han cambiado las cosas en los últimos diez años. Hace ese tiempo que vencimos a Voldemort.

- Como para no olvidarlo –rezongó Draco -. Los vecinos deben pensar que los Beckman han vuelto a la ciudad. Nunca vi tanto paparazzi mágico junto esperando a alguien, ni siquiera durante los juicios.

Y es que ese año se había cumplido el décimo aniversario de la muerte de Voldemort, por lo que en mayo fotógrafos y periodistas del Profeta, Corazón de Bruja, Cosmobruja (la revista de hoy para la bruja del mañana), e incluso el Quisquilloso, se habían apostado a la entrada de la casa de Harry y Draco con la esperanza de tomar alguna imagen de ellos o algunas palabras sobre lo que significaba para Harry el haber vencido al mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Y desde ese momento su vecina Claudia Paulson les miraba con curiosidad, por si eran famosos y no se había dado cuenta.

- Solo tengo una cosa clara –siguió Harry -. Nunca antes había tenido una vida normal, con los pros y los contras que esto conlleva. Pero no quiero que cambie nunca.

Draco le acarició la mejilla con dulzura y tomándole de la mano, se desaparecieron rumbo a la Madriguera, donde una horda de pelirrojos alborotados ya les estaban esperando.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí la presentación (esquemática: se que me he dejado algunas cosas que ya irán saliendo, no os preocupeis). Poco a poco iremos entrando en harina, que ya sabeis que no me gusta precipitar las cosas

¿Reviews?


	2. La fiesta de Ginny

Los personajes no son míos

**La fiesta de Ginny**

- Joder Harry, tanta prisa para nada...

Draco estaba en lo cierto. Al entrar en el salón de los Weasley pudieron ver que eran casi los primeros en llegar. Solo estaban los Weasley al completo, Lavender y Roger y Ernie y Justin, a los que Harry se acercó a saludar mientras Draco hablaba con los Davies.

- Ernie, Justin, ¿qué tal todo?

Inmediatamente Ernie comenzó a hablar sobre los problemas que tenía en el trabajo. Como asistente personal del ministro Clearwater tenía bajo su supervisión a numerosos funcionarios del ministerio y eso le estaba causando graves problemas de stress, aunque como Harry pudo ver no estaba del todo descontento con su cometido. Es más, en ocasiones le parecía estar hablando con Percy. Cuando creyó que ya se había desahogado bastante se giró hacia Justin, que no había abierto la boca: aunque habían pasado muchos años, aun parecía avergonzado de haber intentado atacar a Harry por celos después de una fiesta en Hogwarts.

A Harry aun le sorprendía la relación de ambos. Durante sus años de estudiante siempre les había visto juntos, aunque él pensaba que Ernie acabaría con Hannah y Justin con Susan Bones. Pero al final Hannah se había casado con Neville y Susan había comenzado una relación unos años antes con Mandy Brocklehurts, de Ravenclaw. Un día tomando café con Ernie en el ministerio, éste le había confesado que Justin llevaba años enamorado de él y poco a poco habían ido llevando su amistad un poco más lejos cada vez, hasta que comenzaron a salir formalmente. Ahora vivían también en Nothing Hill, a pocas casas de la suya.

Un poco cortado, Justin le contaba como su negocio de productos naturistas para muggles y de pociones para magos iba viento en popa.

- Y es curioso, ¿sabes? –continuó un poco más suelto -. En Hogwarts aborrecía las clases de Pociones. Pero como negocio ha resultado ser de lo más fructífero. Y no está mal que haya un poco de competencia, aunque Timotheus Brown dice que lo que yo hago es competencia desleal. Y un cuerno: trabajo duro, eso es lo que es.

En eso Harry estaba de acuerdo. El padre de Lavender había visto como bajaban un poco las ventas de su tienda de artículos para pociones, pero no podía ser demasiado grave. Además, él vendía productos básicos y Justin se había especializado en artículos de importación, así que realmente los negocios no tenían mucho que ver uno con el otro.

Dejó a ambos enfrascados en una interesante conversación (al menos para ellos) sobre una partida de bezoares que les acababa de llegar de Damasco y fue a ver a Hermione, que bajaba con la pequeña Rose en brazos.

- Nunca entenderé por qué le pusisteis Rose a la niña –dijo mientras le daba un beso y le hacía algunas carantoñas a la pequeña-.

- Vale ya, Harry. Además, el nombre se lo pusieron los padrinos, así que si tienes algo que decir habla con Daphne y George.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le preguntó que tal llevaba la baja por maternidad.

- Pues un poco aburrida, la verdad. Creía que iba a tener más trabajo, pero entre mi madre y Molly no me dejan hacer nada. Me siento un poco inútil, así que estoy deseando volver al trabajo, ahora que ya estoy restablecida.

Al acabar sus estudios, Hermione había entrado a trabajar en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y en pocos años había llegado a estar al mando del Departamento de Creación de Nuevas Leyes, lo que no dejó de levantar ampollas. Ella era una bruja de vientipocos años y era la jefe de magos y brujas que podían ser sus padres. Pero no se amilanó y al poco tiempo sus empleados constataron que era una buena elección: era una joven perspicaz, atenta y más responsable que algunos de ellos. Hermione sabía que lo tenía difícil y a los pocos días descubrió que no era a sus nuevos compañeros a los que se tenía que ganar, si no a la persona que realmente parecía dirigir el departamento: su secretaria Vesta Jorkins, hermana de la fallecida Bertha.

Con una serie de sutiles cumplidos sobre lo bien que parecía llevar el departamento y haciéndole saber que la consideraba indispensable, Vesta fue aceptándola como superior y Hermione siguió con la estrategia de que pensase que era ella quien dirigía el departamento, aunque fuese la propia Hermione la que tenía la última palabra. Pero nunca se olvidaba de pedirle su consejo, porque la verdad era que Vesta era muy inteligente. Y cuando averiguó la forma en la que se la había ganado, no pudo dejar de pensar en que era una actitud más propia de Slytherin que de Gryffindor, pero tantos años de amistad con Daphne tenían que haber dejado su huella. Entonces se fijó en que Daphne aun no había llegado y preguntó por ella. No es que ella y Ginny fuesen grandes amigas, pero se tenían cierta simpatía.

- Pues no sé Harry. Esta mañana me envió una lechuza y me dijo que llegaría tarde, que antes tenía que ir a un sitio, pero no me ha dicho cual. Supongo que estará al caer con Marcus.

Harry frunció el ceño tratando de hacer memoria.

- ¿Marcus? ¿Flint? Creí que estaba saliendo con Tracey Davis.

- Y así es. Daphne está saliendo con Marcus Belby.

Harry rebuscó en su memoria y por fin cayó en la cuenta de quien era. Belby, un gryffindor con quien había compartido un almuerzo en el vagón del profesor Slughorn. Harry siempre lo había considerado como alguien más bien insignificante, pero sí había logrado que Daphne, famosa por el número de pretendientes que había rechazado, se fijase en él, algo debía de tener.

Y es que las hermanas Greengrass se habían convertido en un bocado muy suculento para los cazafortunas. En primer lugar, su familia no se había visto involucrada en los juicios que hubo tras la guerra ni en la purga que les siguió. Familias como los Montague, los Pritchard o los Goyle, había perdido casi todas sus posesiones y tenían a uno o más miembros de su familia en Azkabán; así que estaban como locos por casar a sus hijos con ricas herederas sin mácula. Pero lo tenían francamente difícil. No era que no se quisiesen relacionar con familias con antecedentes mortífagos (aunque existía un evidente recelo por una parte de la población mágica), pero es que Alexander Pritchard o Gregory Goyle no eran unas bellezas precisamente. El único que consiguió un matrimonio medianamente decente fue Graham Montague, al que sus padres casaron con Patrice, una de las gemelas Montgomery.

Pero las hermanas Greengrass se habían mantenido inflexibles, y más que ellas, sus propios padres. Habían recibido "ofertas" de matrimonio de prominentes familias de sangre limpia que solo buscaban aumentar sus fortunas, pero Maximiliam y Astrid Greengrass no habían educado así a sus hijas, sobre todo Astrid. Su matrimonio sí que había sido concertado y aunque no había sido infeliz en él, ella hubiera preferido casarse con su primo, Barty Crouch. Así que fue la primera en educar a sus hijas para que no aceptasen nunca matrimonios arreglados.

Así, Astoria llevaba unos años saliendo con Jason Urquhart. Y Daphne...bueno, la lista de relaciones de Daphne era bastante prolija: Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Stephen Cornfoot, etc. Y no es que fuese más "casquivana que una cortesana de Versalles", como a veces decía Hermione en broma, si no que simplemente, al poco de comenzar las relaciones, perdía el interés.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de invitados y Molly comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ya que a duras penas cabían en el pequeño salón de la Madriguera y todos se veían un poco incómodos al estar tan apiñados. Molly iba y venía llevando platos de comida y bandejas con comida y bebida, ayudada por Fleur y Lavender, que acataban sus ordenes sin rechistar. Fleur ya sabía como se las gastaba su suegra y Lavender, después de unas cuantas visitas había aprendido a no llevarle la contraria más de lo necesario.

- ¡¡Arthur!! ¡¡Arthur!! –gritó la señora Weasley -. ¿Has puesto los sensores?

Harry vio divertido como el señor Weasley se pasaba una mano por la calva y miraba a su mujer con paciencia.

- Sí cariño. Los puse en cuanto entró Dean. No esperamos a nadie más, ¿verdad?

Pero no, ya estaba todos. Harry paseó la vista por la atestada habitación y vio a Draco entre Padma y Miles y Audrey, la novia de Percy, que miraba de reojo a su novio. Audrey era muggle y había escuchado bastantes historias sobre Draco y la guerra y aunque lo trataba con educación, no terminaba de fiarse de él. Así que Harry se acercó hasta a él y le tomó de la mano, guiándole hasta Molly, que no quitaba ojo del reloj para ver en que momento salía Ginny del entrenamiento. Harry le puso una consoladora mano en el hombro y le dijo en voz baja.

- Tranquila Molly, todo saldrá perfecto.

Molly le miró con carió y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Qué bueno has sido siempre Harry –después se volvió a los invitados y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su cara -. Creo que nos hemos pasado, no cabemos todos, pero es que a Ginny le hace tanta ilusión...

- Tranquila señora Weasley –terció Draco -. En cuanto entré y le demos la sorpresa, podemos salir al jardín.

- Ya, ya lo había pensado, pero aun así... –comentó distraída.

- No quiero que se agobie, señora Weasley - insistió Draco desplegando todos sus encantos -. Seguro que a nadie le importa estar un poco apretado. Además, no será por mucho tiempo.

Y señalando al reloj con la barbilla, Harry y Molly pudieron ver como la manilla de Ginny pasaba de estar señalando "En el entrenamiento" a "Viajando", con lo que Molly pareció agotar sus últimas reservas de calma.

- ¡¡Silencio!! ¡¡Ya viene!! –y comenzó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro -. ¡¡Bill, apaga las luces!! ¡¡Arthur, los sensores!!

En unos pocos segundos la estancia quedó a oscuras y en silencio. Su cuerpo estaba pegado al de Draco; de hecho, muy pegado y empezó a notar un calor familiar recorriéndole el cuerpo. Deslizó su mano por el muslo de Draco y éste se la quitó de un manotazo mientras le susurraba al oído:

- Eres un guarro Harry.

Harry sonrío en la oscuridad y se prometió que esa misma noche acabaría lo que había empezado, aunque tuviera que ser en la vieja escobera de la Madriguera.

Entonces se escuchó un leve estallido en el recibidor y a continuación la voz de Ginny.

- Mamá, papá, ya estoy en casa. ¿Qué hace la casa a oscuras? ¿No hay nadie? –y después refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero perfectamente audible para todos -. Pues vaya mierda de cumpleaños.

De puro nerviosismo, el corazón de Harry empezó a martillearle como loco en el pecho. Por Merlín, que encendiese ya la luz o iba a gritar ¡Sorpresa! antes de tiempo. Justo en ese momento, cuando creía que no era capaz de resistirlo más, Ginny encendió las luces del salón con la varita y todos gritaron a la vez:

¡¡Sorpresa!!

Tras los primeros momentos de desconcierto Ginny entendió lo que realmente había pasado y se vio envuelta en una maraña humana de besos, abrazos y apretones de su familia y amigos.

Y comenzó la fiesta.

Una vez que los ánimos se templaron un poco, entre Harry y los Weasley sacaron unas cuantas mesas al jardín y Fleur y Lavender tuvieron que volver a llevar las bandejas y platos, y ahora alrededor de ellas y bien surtidos de comida y bebida, las conversaciones se reanudaron.

Mientras Harry y Draco le entregaban su regalo, un álbum con todos los artículos que habían salido sobre ella en la prensa, se acercó Ron comiendo un bocadillo de carne asada a dos carrillos.

- Ron, deberías... –comenzó a decir Harry, pero no pudo seguir porque el aludido acabó la frase por él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Debería masticar antes de tragar, pero no lo puedo evitar.

- El día que te pongas gordo como un troll dejaremos de invitarte a casa –intervino Draco -. No creo que así pegases con la decoración.

Ron le miró con una mueca de fastidio, pero no le hizo caso.

- Sí, lo que digas. Bueno Malfoy, te preguntaría por el trabajo, pero... –y se encogió de hombros.

- Tú lo has dicho.

Draco trabajaba como inefable en el Departamento de Misterios y ni siquiera podía contar a Harry en que división estaba. A Harry esto la verdad es que le daba mil patadas, y habían tenido alguna bronca que otra por ello, pero Draco se mostraba firme. No podía contar nada de nada, ni siquiera quien era su jefe.

- Por cierto –continuó Ron -. ¿Habéis oído lo de Azkabán?

Harry y Draco se miraron apesadumbrados porque sí lo habían oído. Unos días antes se había declarado una especie de motín entre los presos, casualmente en el ala en la que estaban aislados los mortífagos. Al no haber dementores, este tipo de hechos eran bastante comunes, aunque nunca llegaban a buen puerto. Casi siempre daban con el instigador principal, pero en esta ocasión no habían podido hallarle. Y esto preocupaba sobremanera a la jefa de Harry, Pandora Avicus. Creía que a pesar de estar prácticamente incomunicados, habían logrado encontrar una forma de comunicarse y organizarse. Y eso era peligroso. Se fijó en que una sombra cruzaba por los ojos de Draco y se le tensaba la mandíbula, lo que significaba que en cuanto tuviese ocasión le haría la pregunta que le hacía de vez en cuando. Al poco tiempo Ron se marchó a buscar a Hermione y Draco se lo llevó a un rincón del jardín.

- Oye, Harry, ¿sabes algo de él?

Harry sintió como la tristeza se extendía por su pecho. Desde que encerraron a Lucius Malfoy, Draco no había tenido noticias suyas, al menos directamente. Un par de años antes se le levantaron las restricciones y podía tener visitas de los parientes más cercanos y Narcissa acudía cada dos o tres meses a verle, aunque siempre volvía rota y tenía que pasar un par de días en cama. Y no le había dicho que había tenido otro hijo. Sus visitas se limitaban a hablar de Draco o algún que otro tema banal. En cambio Draco aun no había ido a verle. Ni siquiera pronunciaba su nombre.

Por una parte Harry le entendía a la perfección. La posibilidades de que saliese en libertad eran las mismas de que le nombrasen ministro de magia. Draco simplemente había optado por la solución que le parecía "menos mala": intentar olvidarse de él. Pero un padre era un padre, por muy mortífago que fuese. Incluso el rencor de Harry se había atemperado un poco con los años, aunque no había llegado a perdonarle. Pero tras unas cuantas conversaciones con Draco, en las que le explicó como era su padre cuando él era pequeño, cómo le enseñó a montar en escoba o a jugar al ajedrez, empezó a verle con otros ojos. Lucius simplemente había transmitido a su hijo los valores en los que él había sido educado y había tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Así que un día, le había sugerido (con algo de temor, todo sea dicho), que quizás debería hacer una visita a su padre. Draco le fulminó con la mirada y por toda respuesta obtuvo un portazo que hicieron temblar los cuadros del salón. Así que decidió que solo hablarían de ello cuando Draco quisiera. Como en este caso.

- De verdad que no lo sé Draco –dijo con suavidad -. Ya sabes que yo no me encargo de ellos.

- Ya, perdona.

- Draco, ¿no crees que deberías...? –y dejó la implícita pregunta en el aire.

- No –dijo secamente-.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Daphne, que acababa de llegar.

Harry se apoyó en el tronco y suspiró sonoramente. Miró al suelo y vio como un gnomo jugaba con los cordones de sus zapatillas y le dejó hacer un rato mientras miraba a Draco hablando animadamente con Daphne. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le fastidiaban de él, la capacidad que tenía para esconder sus sentimientos, sus problemas. Si quería, podía ocultarle algo durante días y solo le hacía partícipe de ello si así lo decidía. Y aunque había aprendido a vivir con esa faceta suya, y al final Draco se acababa sincerando, no acababa de gustarle. Pero los slytherin no eran muy dados a exteriorizar sus emociones, y Draco pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando pensó que el gnomo ya se había divertido bastante, le pegó una patada y se acercó al grupo en el que estaban Draco, Daphne y Marcus...solo que no era Marcus. El acompañante de Daphne era...¿Zacharias Smith?

Perplejo, dio un par de besos a Daphne y un apretón de manos a Zacharias. Después de la guerra no había sabido mucho de él y, sinceramente, tampoco se había preocupado mucho de su suerte.

- Hola Zacharias –le saludó-.

- Potter, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

Harry enarcó las cejas mentalmente. Si pensaba que era un sorpresa verle en casa de los Weasley es que le golpearon demasiadas bluggder en Hogwarts. Se recompuso enseguida, aunque no pudo evitar interrogar con la mirada a Daphne. Ésta le guiño un ojo y dijo a su acompañante.

- Zach, se un cielo y tráenos unas cervezas, anda.

Al punto Draco se atragantó con el emparedado que estaba comiendo y Harry la miró horrorizado. Cuando consiguió tragar Draco preguntó:

- ¿Se un cielo? –después se volvió hacia Harry -. Creo que debemos llevarla al cuartel general de aurores. Alguien le ha hecho un confundus, o le ha lanzado una imperius porque definitivamente no está en sus cabales

Harry sonrió levemente y esperó a que Daphne encendiese con parsimonia un cigarrillo, ya que seguramente todo tenía una explicación.

- Sí, ya sé lo que estáis pensando. Pero da la casualidad de que el otro día me enteré de que Smith tiene una prima squib que trabaja en una editorial. Y creo que es la única forma de que me publiquen algo. Ya sabéis que he tenido algunos problemas.

Decir eso era poco. Daphne escribía bastante bien y no hubiese tenido ningún problema en escribir libros para el mundo mágico. Pero ella quería escribir para el mundo muggle, mucho más sensible a la cultura que el mágico. El problema era que cuando llevaba sus escritos los editores se los devolvían diciendo que ese tipo de literatura no tenía salida. Y eso que se había esforzado en que sus relatos pareciesen muggles al cien por cien. Aun así, cometía algunos errores que Harry y Hermione trataban de subsanar, como aquella vez que se empeñó en que el protagonista de su novela tuviese un clabbert como mascota.

- Ya Daphne, pero salir con él...-continuó Harry.

- Para la escoba Harry, yo no estoy saliendo con él –le recriminó muy seria -. Solo le he dicho que si me quería acompañar a la fiesta de Ginny.

- Claro –dijo Draco mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro -. Y por si acaso, no le has aclarado que esto no es una cita, ¿verdad?

- No lo he creído necesario –respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

- Pero, ¿y Marcus? –preguntó Harry -. Creía que estabas con él.

- En primer lugar nunca he estado con él. Solo quedamos un par de veces. Y en segundo lugar, es más aburrido que un gusarajo. Merezco algo mejor.

Y haciendo desaparecer la colilla con la varita, se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Ginny para darle su regalo. Mientras veía como se alejaba, Harry comentó:

- No puedo con vosotros. ¿Siempre os salís con la vuestra? ¿Sea por los métodos que sean?

Draco le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le susurró al oído, haciendo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

- Absolutamente siempre. Deberías saberlo.

Harry bufó y se dio la vuelta para darle un beso. Y justo cuando el besó comenzaba a intensificarse notó como un dedo golpeaba insistentemente su espalda, mientras una voz les recriminaba.

- Por favor, que hay niños delante.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que era Roger con la pequeña Celeste, que ya tenía cinco años y medio.

- Hola Roger, cómo lo llevas.

- Colgando – esa era la respuesta que daba siempre a esa pregunta. Y Harry siempre picaba -. Solo veníamos a despedirnos.

- Parece mentira que todo un abogado mágico pueda ser tan grosero –comentó Draco, aunque en el fondo le encantaba ver como Harry se sonrojaba ante la respuesta -. ¿Ya os vais?

- Solo Celeste y yo. La niña se está cayendo de sueño y hoy me toca a mi estar de guardia, por así decirlo –torció la cabeza y señaló con la cabeza a Lavender, que en este momento estaba sirviendo copas de vino a Ginny y Daphne -. Echármela un ojo, anda, que ya sabéis como se pone cuando bebe.

- De eso me encargó yo personalmente –aseguró Harry. Aun recordaba un solsticio de invierno en Grimauld Place en el que en la fiesta que le siguió Lavender bebió tanto que acabó colgada de una lámpara y no podía bajar -. Además, creo que Molly ha quitado todas las lámparas y los percheros.

- Sí, pero no ha hecho nada con las ramas de los árboles.

Los tres rieron ante el último comentario y se despidieron de Roger y Celeste, prometiéndoles que pronto irían a su casa a comer o cenar.

Al cabo de un par de horas Molly y Arthur se les acercaron para decirles que se iban a dormir y que no se preocupasen, que habían lanzado un hechizo silenciador a su dormitorio y que podían hacer todo el ruido que quisiesen.

"Perfecto" pensó Draco. Y con una mirada de complicidad con Hermione hizo aparecer un potente equipo de música. A los dos les encantaba la música.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana el jardín de los Weasley se había convertido en una discoteca de verano en toda regla. George había hecho aparecer algunas luces y la música tronaba por los altavoces que habían colgado de los árboles. Y durante un momento Harry se encontró solo, aunque a su espalda podía escuchar como Hannah decía que no pensaba servir ninguna copa esa noche, que ya ponía bastantes en su pub. Draco estaba con Padma y Miles, seguramente recordando viejos tiempos de quiddicht. Estuvo tentado de acercarse, pero al final lo dejó correr. Esa era otra de las cosas que una picaban a Draco: que en Hogwarts nunca consiguiese coger la snicht antes que él. Y aunque cuando salía el tema Draco aseguraba que lo tenía olvidado, una chispa en sus ojos le decía que no era así.

Entonces notó un leve codazo en sus costillas y vio que eran Ron y Hermione, que le miraban sonrientes.

- Toma otra copa Harry –le ofreció Ron -. Brinda con nosotros.

- ¿Por algún motivo en especial? –preguntó con la copa en alto.

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes y finalmente dijo con tono solemne.

- Por nosotros.

Harry y Ron se miraron unos instantes y sonrieron levemente, y diecisiete años pasaron por la mente de los tres en unos instantes, desde la pelea con el troll en la fiesta de Halloween de primero hasta el nacimiento de la pequeña Rose. Diecisiete años de amistad casi ininterrumpida.

- Por nosotros –dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron.

Cuando vaciaron las copas, Hermione les preguntó.

- ¿Cuándo erais pequeños imaginabais así vuestras vidas?

Ron comenzó a rascarse la coronilla y contestó, con la voz un poco pastosa.

- Básicamente yo sí. Pero el que ha dado la campanada ha sido Harry. Siempre te vi casado con mi hermana y criando a un montón de hijos con nombre raros.

Harry le dio una colleja y dijo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo no, pero ahora no cambiaría el presente por nada del mundo. Creo que tengo todo con lo que siempre soñé.

"Tengo un montón de amigos, muchos más de los que tenía en Hogwarts. Os tengo a vosotros. Tengo una familia de pelirrojos que considero mía desde hace años. Tengo un ahijado al que quiero como a un hijo, al igual que a mi cuñado. Tengo un suegra que, aunque aun no le he pillado el punto del todo, no creo que sea mala persona y no se mete demasiado en nuestras vidas. Y tengo a Draco"

- Joder Harry, que cosas más bonitas dices –bromeó Ron limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria -. Deberías haber hablado en nuestra boda.

- No le hagas caso –dijo Hermione seriamente -. Me alegro mucho por ti. La verdad es que desde que salimos del colegio, y sobre todo desde que se celebraron los últimos juicios las cosas nos han ido muy bien a todos.

Y volvió a quedarse pensativa, casi ensimismada, en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pasa algo Hermione?

Sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- No, tranquilos, es que me ha dado por pensar, debe ser el alcohol.

- ¿Y en qué estabas pensando para quedarte así? –quiso saber su marido.

- Es que...bueno...-comenzó a dudar -. No me hagáis caso, pero llevamos casi diez años de tranquilidad, de calma absoluta. Por primera vez las cosas parece que son como deberían ser. Y no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo. Es como la si todo esto se fuese a venir debajo de un plumazo.

- No digas tonterías Hermione, ¿qué podría pasar? –Ron parecía exasperado por su comentario.

- Sí, ya lo sé, ya sé que es una tontería. Debe ser que aun no me acostumbro a no tener nada que temer –y dirigió a Harry una vacilante sonrisa -. Soy una tonta, ¿verdad?

- No, no lo eres –aseveró Harry -. Yo también me siento así a veces. Pero Ron tiene razón. Ya no tenemos nada que temer.

- Además -intervino Ron -. Si el mundo mágico vuelve a estar en peligro, tenemos a Harry. ¿Aun eres el Elegido y todo ese rollo?

Hermione le censuró con la mirada, pero Harry rió con ganas, aunque todo eso del Elegido le sonaba muy lejano...gracias a Merlín.

Y volviendo a llenar las copas, brindaron otra vez por ellos mismos.

* * *

Sí, ya lo sé, otro capitulo en el que no pasa nada...paciencia, que solo es el segundo...

¿reviews?


	3. Mafalda y Narcissa

Hala, otro más...record

Los personajes no son míos

**Mafalda y Narcissa**

El fin de semana siguiente Harry y Draco aprovecharon la mañana del sábado para ir al callejón Diagon, donde hacia mucho que no iban. Pero el primero de septiembre se estaba acercando y a Harry le gustaba especialmente ver a los niños que iban a entrar en Hogwarts comprar su equipo. Aun recordaba con nostalgia la primera vez que fue al callejón Diagon con Hagrid y lo sobrecogido que se sintió al ver ese nuevo mundo abrirse ante él. Sentados al sol en la terraza de la heladería de Bastian Bassarides, Harry recordó con cariño que fue allí también donde se encontró por primera vez con Draco: un niño pijo repeinado que no dejaba de decir tonterías. Menos mal que las cosas habían cambiado.

Mientras pedían dos helados de chocolate y avellanas y hacían planes para esa noche (era el primer fin de semana libre de Harry en un mes) vieron acercarse a Ron y Hermione con la pequeña Rose en su carrito y otra figura un poco más grande. Harry entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la vista, pero no pudo distinguirla bien. Los Weasley les vieron y fueron directamente a ellos y después de los saludos de rigor Harry se fijó mejor en esa niña, porque ahora quedaba claro que era una niña. Una niña de unos once o doce años, pelirroja y con pecas. Una niña que no parecía estar muy a gusto.

Evidentemente, se trataba de una Weasley, pero cuando fue a preguntar, Hermione le lanzó una significativa mirada y Draco una patada por debajo de la mesa. Mensaje captado.

- Ron, cariño, ¿por qué no os vais adelantando vosotros? Tengo que comentar un asunto de trabajo con Harry.

La pequeña la miró hoscamente y dijo en voz baja.

- Sí, vámonos Ronald. Así podrán hablar de mi tranquilamente.

Y sin decir nada más, echó a andar ella sola.

Ron se encogió de hombros y salió tras ella, Hermione se frotó los ojos con fuerza mientras murmuraba:

- Esta niña va a acabar conmigo.

Draco, que seguía comiendo su helado tranquilamente preguntó sin levantar la vista de su copa.

- ¿Se puede saber quien es ese encanto de chiquilla? Creía que tus suegros habían cubierto el cupo de hijos.

Hermione miró a ambos y se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Pues esta niña es, nada más ni nada menos, que Mafalda Prewett.

Si lo que quería era impresionar a ambos lo había conseguido. Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y Draco olvidó completamente su helado.

- Pero si los Prewett...-comenzó a decir Harry -. Es decir, Gideon y Fabian fueron asesinados en la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Y según Molly, sus hermanos nunca llegaron a casarse.

- Sí, pero no es de esos Prewett.

- ¿Hay más? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

- Sí...solo uno más –se dio la vuelta hacia Harry y le preguntó -. ¿Ron nunca te ha hablado del primo segundo de su madre, el contable?

Harry trató de hacer memoria. Le sonaba que cuando conoció a Ron, este le habló de un pariente lejano con el que no tenían mucho trato porque era contable. Pero en ese momento le pareció una idea ridícula. Los Weasley nunca habían considerado inferiores a los muggles, por lo que suponía que a los squib tampoco, y mucho menos siendo familia. Ahí había algo más.

- La cosa es que...-los dos chicos se miraron, convencidos de que iban a asistir a una de las lecciones magistrales de Hermione -, bueno, Aidan Prewett era squib y su familia lo educó como a un muggle. Estudió en un instituto y se hizo contable, y a los pocos años se casó con una chica muggle, con la que tuvo a Mafalda. Lamentablemente su esposa murió a los pocos años, así que la niña se ha criado con su padre.

- Eso no es posible –aseveró Draco -. Cuando uno es squib, la magia muere, no es posible tener un hijo mago.

- No, no es cierto –le llevó la contraria Hermione -. He estado investigando y es posible tener un hijo mago o bruja, pero se tienen que dar ciertas condiciones. Como que los dos progenitores sean squib, o descendientes de algún squib. Aunque esté inactiva, ambos tendrían sangre mágica y al juntarse es posible engendrar un mago o bruja.

Harry permaneció pensativo. En todos los años que llevaba en el mundo mágico nunca había oído nada igual, pero suponía que podía ser factible. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba la madre de Mafalda?

Hermione sonrió triunfante y dijo con especial énfasis en el apellido.

- Marianne Avery. Lo que son las cosas, ¿verdad?

Draco sacudió la cabeza como para aclararse las ideas y dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Me estás contando que la niña esa desciende de los Prewett y los Avery? Por Merlín, es la unión más rara que he visto desde los Black y los Potter –dijo riéndose.

- No seas cenizo –le regañó Harry a la vez que le daba un puñetazo en el brazo -. O sea, que a un squib y a una descendiente de otro squib les ha salido una bruja.

- Ajá- confirmó Hermione.

- Pero la niña no parecía muy contenta.

Hermione suspiró y continuó hablando.

- No. No está nada contenta. Veréis, su padre siempre ha estado resentido por ser un squib y desde que Mafalda era pequeña le ha estado contando que los magos somos unos bichos raros que estamos medio locos.

- Eso me suena de algo –dijo Harry entre divertido y fastidiado.

Draco le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y Hermione le miró con compasión antes de proseguir.

- Y eso no es lo peor de todo. Aidan Prewett no se ha tomado muy bien el que su hija sea bruja –como vio que los dos chicos no la seguían, aclaró -. Vamos, que se ha desentendido del tema.

- Y eso significa...-la animó Draco.

Hermione les miró muy seria y dijo con voz dura:

- Significa que prácticamente ha declarado que no quiere saber nada de ella hasta que, según sus palabras, "decida llevar una vida normal". Así que los padres de Ron la han acogido

Los tres permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, rumiando las palabras de Hermione. Para Harry, aquello era el colmo. No le entraba en la cabeza que un padre pudiese renegar de esa forma de su hija, iba contra natura, por muy en contra del mundo mágico que estuviese. Pero justo cuando iba a decirlo, Draco habló primero.

- Entiendo que esté resentida, pero no sé, ¿no sería más normal que estuviese triste?

- Eso es que aun no conoces a Mafalda –dijo Hermione con una risa torcida -. Es la niña más insoportable que he visto nunca. No está contenta por nada, no para de protestar y parece tener una respuesta para todo.

Harry se guardó el comentario sobre lo parecidas que eran entonces ella y Mafalda y trató de ser comprensivo.

- Pero es normal que esté así Hermione. Su padre se ha desentendido de ella solo por ser una bruja.

- Eso es lo más curioso. Según ella, la magia "se la pela" –esperó a que a Draco se serenase, ya que casi se atraganta con su helado debido a un ataque de risa -. Quiero decir que no le ha hecho especial ilusión saber que es una bruja, aunque no ha dudado ni un momento en asistir a Hogwarts. Dice que le viene bien un cambio de aires, que ya no aguantaba a su padre. Más bien parece resentida con los Weasley.

Harry arqueó las cejas: eso si que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Cómo es posible que esté resentida con la familia que la ha acogido?

- Pues no lo sé –reconoció Hermione -, pero a Molly le hace la vida imposible y Ginny me ha confesado que está a punto de volverse loca. No ve la hora de irse a vivir con Dean.

- ¿Sin casarse? –apuntó Draco -. Eso será por encima del cadáver de Molly.

Los tres se rieron ante su comentario y cambiaron de tema. Pero Harry se dijo que Mafalda Prewett iba a dar mucho de que hablar.

Al cabo de una hora más o menos Draco anunció que se iba a ver a su madre. Dirigió a Harry una mirada interrogante y éste meneó imperceptiblemente la cabeza. Draco tensó la mandíbula, apretó los labios y se desapareció sin despedirse. Hermione contempló la escena sorprendida y Harry, resignado, sacó uno de los temas que menos gracia le hacían: Narcissa Malfoy.

- Esta noche creo que te toca dormir en el sofá Harry.

El aludido hizo una mueca y dijo:

- Ya, ya lo sé. Pero no lo puedo evitar. No estoy cómodo en su presencia. Incluso creo que está intentando apartarme de Lorian.

- Qué raro –se extrañó Hermione -. Porque hasta hace poco creía que os llevabais más o menos bien. Incluso deja que Lorian pase algunas noches con vosotros, ¿no?

- Ya, ya lo sé. Pero no, llevo meses sin ver a Lorian –dijo pensativo. Se quedó callado un par de minutos y luego dijo -. Creo que es por Lucius.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucius con todo esto? ¡Si él no sabe nada de Lorian ni de tu relación con Draco!

- No, no es por eso. Pero comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña cuando le permitieron las visitas a su marido, y ese comportamiento ha ido a peor. Siempre ha estado enamorada de él, aunque en el fondo supiese que era un bastardo, y ahora que le ha vuelto a ver, es como si me culpase a mi de que vaya a estar en la cárcel de por vida. No sé porque, pero lo noto, sé que es así.

- Tienes que darle tiempo Harry. Es normal que ahora que le ha vuelto a ver se comporte así.

- Sí a mi no me importa –aseguró -. Pero estoy teniendo muchos problemas con Draco por ello. Son la única familia que le queda (ya sabes que no ha ido a ver a su padre), y me echa en cara que no quiera tratar con ellos, bueno, con Narcissa. Pero es que no puedo. Cuando me trata con esa frialdad me entran ganas de gritarle que el mundo está mejor con Lucius entre rejas. Y eso sería el fin de mi relación con Draco.

- En eso llevas razón. Harry... –pero no pudo continuar porque justo en ese momento llegaron Ron y Mafalda...los dos con cara de malas pulgas.

- Siento no pararme Harry –dijo Ron, que parecía bastante enfadado -, pero nos tenemos que ir a casa. Hermione, coge a la niña y vámonos.

Harry y Hermione sabían por experiencia que cuando Ron estaba tan enfadado era mejor no preguntar y dejar que se calmase. Se dijeron adiós rápidamente y cuando se fue a despedir de Mafalda, la niña le dedicó un mohín despectivo que le quitaron las ganas de volver a verla en toda su vida.

Sí, definitivamente esa niña iba a dar mucho de que hablar.

***

Draco se apareció frente a la puerta de su casa y esperó unos segundos antes de entrar. Necesitaba calmarse. De un tiempo a esta parte no entendía lo que había pasado entre su madre y Harry: no, lo que no entendía era la actitud de su madre con Harry, que le trataba como cuando eran adolescentes. Pero lo que tampoco le entraba en la cabeza era la negativa de Harry a ir a la mansión Malfoy. Harry ya sabía que Narcissa era una persona complicada y su comportamiento no tenía porque sorprenderle. Antes por lo menos inventaba alguna excusa, pero ahora ni eso. Bien, era hora de coger al hipogrifo por el pico.

Empujó la puerta con decisión y entró, esperando oír enseguida las rápidas pisadas de Lorian. Pero en su lugar le recibió un frío silencio. Despacio, fue al salón y allí encontró a Narcissa en la misma butaca de siempre: la de su padre. Había encendido el fuego a pesar de que estaban en plena canícula y contemplaba las llamas con la mirada vacía. Draco se acercó con cautela y depositó un leve beso un su mejilla que su madre pareció no notar.

En ese momento le entraron ganas de zarandearla, de agarrarla por los hombros y comenzar a menearla como una muñeca de trapo, que era como se estaba comportando. Y Draco no lo entendía. Cuando encarcelaron a Lucius se mostró mucho más entera, ya que era algo que más o menos todos habían esperado. Pero desde que le permitieron ir a visitarle no había vuelto a ser la misma. Pasaba las horas frente a la chimenea o viendo antiguas fotografías con una amarga sonrisa permanente en el rostro. Por eso Draco no quería ir a Azkabán: no quería que le ocurriera lo mismo.

Se sentó en una butaca enfrente y la miró unos minutos. Nada. No había dicho ni una palabra. Ni siquiera había dado muestras de haber notado su presencia. Esto tenía que acabar.

- Madre, tenemos que hablar –como vio que no le hacia caso insistió con más vehemencia -. Madre, mírame, ¡Madre!

Narcissa se giró hacia él lentamente y lo que vio le produjo un profundo desasosiego: no solo su mirada estaba perdida, si no que su rostro parecía carente de expresión, de vida. Se controló lo mejor que pudo y esperó.

- Ya te he oído Draco.

- Madre, esto tiene que acabar.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Narcissa extrañada.

- ¡¡Esto!! –dijo Draco abriendo los brazos, como si tratase de abarcarlo todo -. ¡¡Todo esto!! ¡¡No puedes seguir así!!

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos y por primera vez Draco vio algún sentimiento en ellos. Aunque no sabía si le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

- Seguiré como quiera. Ni tu ni nadie me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer.

- Madre, escucha –trató de disimular el miedo y la preocupación que sentía por ella en esos instantes -. Sabes tan bien como yo que no estás bien, que las visitas a Azkabán no te hacen ningún bien. Quizás...

- Ni lo menciones –le cortó con fiereza. Ahora parecía totalmente recuperada -. Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuar que deje de visitar a tu padre. Soy lo único que le queda. Y él es lo único que me queda a mi.

Draco la miró unos instantes, aun más aterrado.

- No. No digas eso. No es verdad. No te consiento que...

En ese punto Narcissa comenzó a reír en histéricas carcajadas.

- ¿Qué tu no me consientes a mi? No me hagas reír Draco. Tú, que te has ido de tu casa para vivir con el culpable de que tu padre esté en prisión no tienes derecho a hablarme así. Así que por favor, cállate.

Draco apretó los dientes y masculló.

- Harry no es el culpable de que padre esté preso. Él solo se lo busco por seguir a un lunático. Y por no tener cojones para plantarle cara. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que nos hizo?

- Perfectamente Draco, gracias por recordármelo –ahora volvía a ser la Narcissa de siempre, fría como el hielo -. Pero al ver a tu padre no puedo evitar pensar que gran culpa de su situación la tiene Potter.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos por el salón.

- No te entiendo madre. Precisamente tu le salvaste la vida.

- Sabes porque lo hice: por ti.

- ¡¡Aun así!! –gritó desesperado -. ¡¡Sabías lo que iba a pasar!! ¡¡Sabías que en cuanto Voldemort cayese, padre iba a ir detrás!! ¿Por qué ese cambio de parecer ahora, tanto tiempo después?

- Porque tu no sabes lo que es Azkabán. No sabes lo que es ver a tu padre en una fría y sucia celda, enfermo, con una delgadez mortal. No sabes lo que es tener que mentirle y decirle que todo esta bien, que tu pronto te casarás con Pansy. No sabes lo que es no poder decirle que tiene otro hijo –volvió a mirar las llamas en la misma postura exacta en la que Draco la había encontrado -. No sabes lo que es ver como el amor de tu vida se consume poco a poco y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.

Draco se acercó a ella y se arrodilló, tomándole las frías manos.

- Pero tienes que tratar de salir adelante, madre. Por mi, por Lorian, por Andrómeda. Pero sobre todo por ti.

- No puedo –musitó apartando sus manos de las de Draco -. No puedo.

Resignado, Draco se levantó. Aquel día no iba a lograr nada más.

Lo cierto era que nunca la había visto así, tan deprimida. Sí había observado que el buen humor tras los juicios había ido desapareciendo paulatinamente, y en los últimos meses se mostraba más alicaída y con tendencia a permanecer meditabunda frente a la chimenea. Y aunque sospechaba el motivo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que las visitas a su padre le llegasen a afectar tanto. Ni mucho menos que culpase a Harry, a quien en tantas ocasiones había agradecido que librase al mundo mágico de Riddle, como le llamaba ella en ocasiones. Pero quizás Harry si sabía el motivo de su frialdad con él, y por eso había decidido quitarse de en medio.

Se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo, pero antes de salir se apoyó en el marco y dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- Espero que recapacites y comiences a aceptar la situación plenamente. Lorian ya ha perdido a su padre. No quiero que también pierda a su madre. Y yo tampoco quiero perderte.

Salió sin hacer ruido, pero antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado le pareció escuchar un sollozo.

Cuando llegó a casa, Draco subió pesadamente la escalera que daba acceso a la segunda planta y entró en el dormitorio. Allí estaba Harry, profundamente dormido de lado, con la ropa puesta y las gafas completamente torcidas sobre la cara. Draco sonrió y se acercó con cuidado a quitárselas antes de que se hiciera daño. Sin quitarse la ropa, se tumbo a su lado, justo detrás, y apretó el pecho contra su espalda, encajando las rodillas detrás de las suyas y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo derecho. Justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse también dormido, noto con algo le hacía cosquillas en la palma de la mano y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto.

- Buenas tardes señor Potter –susurró contra su cuello.

Harry se dio la vuelta y le dio un profundo y lento beso, de esos que hacían que se volviese loco y que constituían un bálsamo para sus nervios. Con el paso del tiempo Harry había aprendido a notar cuando necesitaba esos besos.

- ¿Qué tal tu madre?

- Mal –se limitó a decir Draco -. Muy mal, parece que ha perdido el contacto con la realidad. Si esto sigue así, creo que habrá que llevarla a San Mungo y traernos a Lorian una temporada. Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Me deprime.

- Draco...-Harry paró para elegir bien sus palabras y que Draco no las malinterpretase -, sabes que me encanta que Lorian esté con nosotros. Pero creo que llevarla a San Mungo es precipitado.

- Tu no la has visto –dijo enterrando la cara en su cuello -. Estaba totalmente ida.

Harry le acarició el cabello y continuó.

- Creo que por ahora esta batalla debe librarla sola. Déjale un poco de tiempo, trae aquí a Lorian para que tu madre esté tranquila si quieres. También podemos recurrir a Andrómeda, ya sabes cuanto la quiere. Y si eso no funciona, pues bien, hablaremos con Padma, a ver si nos recomiendo algún buen psicomago.

Draco le dio un beso en los labios y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué siempre pareces tener la solución a todos los problemas?

- Porque la tengo –contestó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama -. Es mejor que comencemos a arreglarnos: esta noche cenamos con Lavender y Roger.

Draco sonrió ampliamente mucho más animado.

- Eso no me lo pierdo. Quiero ver como Lavender se pone roja cuando le recuerde todas las guarradas que me contó en la fiesta de Ginny que hacía con Roger.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y fue a darse una ducha.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Pero por eso mismo eran mucho mejores.

* * *

A ver, que os explico un poco. Mafalda Prewett es un personaje totalmente canon a pesar de que no aparezca en los libros. Realmente es la hija bruja del primo contable de Molly. En un principio iba a aparecer en El caliz de fuego, pero al final fue eliminada. Y a mi, que me parece un personaje que podía dar mucho juego, me ha dado pena y la he adoptado. Aunque no soy el único, porque he leido más de ella.

Y con esto y un bizcocho...hasta más ver...

¿Reviews?


	4. Los lunes nunca traen nada bueno

Aquí os dejo esto para que os entretengais el finde

Los personajes no son míos

**Los lunes nunca traen nada bueno**

Definitivamente Harry odiaba los lunes. Entró en el cuartel general de aurores con paso cansino y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Kenneth Towler, que estaba sentado con los pies en la mesa y leyendo el Profeta con expresión aburrida. Harry se sentó también en su mesa y apoyo la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de despejarse.

Poco después empezaron a llegar el resto de aurores y el cuartel se convirtió en una lechucería, cada uno contando su fin de semana a voces. Harry, oficialmente ya con dolor de cabeza, se conjuró un café negro, espeso y humeante, pensando que quizás le ayudaría.

Desde que los últimos magos tenebrosos habían sido capturados, Harry encontraba su trabajo poco gratificante, por decirlo de una forma suave. El se consideraba un mago de acción, y estar sentado todo el día en su mesa frente a una ingente cantidad de papeles (muchas veces se había preguntado si su mesa tendría algún tipo de hechizo que hiciese que éstos se multiplicasen) le resultaba francamente odioso. Incluso había pedido a su jefa Pandora Avicus que le permitiese participar en misiones menores en colaboración con otros departamentos, como detención de contrabandistas o maleantes comunes. Pandora ocasionalmente se lo había permitido, pero como ella decía "somos aurores y no podemos ir persiguiendo a rateros de baja estofa". Y estaba en lo cierto, para eso ya estaba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Pero bueno, ese año tendrían novedades. Un mago y una bruja habían conseguido acabar el entrenamiento de auror de tres años y se suponía que empezaban ese día. Harry supuso que vendrían con muchas ganas de trabajar, pero lamentablemente habían entrado en una mala época, así que intentarían alargar lo máximo posible el cursillo que explicaba el funcionamiento del cuartel de aurores, sus divisiones, etc.

Justo en ese momento entró Pandora con un chico y una chica de poco más de veinte años de edad, ambos bastante cortados, aunque ella parecía un poco más resuelta.

- A ver, un poco de silencio. Ay que ver cómo estáis los lunes –cuando los diez o doce magos y brujas allí presentes quedaron en silencio continuó hablando -. Os quiero presentar a los dos nuevos aurores, Charlotte Savoy y Julien Zimmermman. Savoy, ve con Potter, Towler y Perks; de ahora en adelante trabajarás con ellos. Julien, ve con Dawlish, Savage y Jones; lo mismo. El resto puede comenzar a trabajar. Bueno días.

Y caminando con paso firme se encerró en su despacho.

Charlotte caminó hasta ellos y se presentó otra vez.

- Hola, encantada –y le tendió la mano a Kenneth.

- Hola Charlotte, lo mismo digo. Pandora tiene la manía de llamarnos por el apellido, pero entre nosotros utilizamos el nombre de pila. Yo soy Kenneth, ésta de aquí es Sally-Anne y este...

- Es Harry, Harry Potter –dijo Charlotte mientras con la mirada le recorría la línea del cabello.

Aunque la cicatriz de Harry ya no causaba tanta fascinación como cuando entró en el mundo mágico, algunos aun se la quedaban mirando como si fuese lo más fascinante que habían visto en su vida. Y a pesar de estar más que acostumbrado, le seguía pareciendo molesto. Mientras Sally-Anne y Kenneth iban poniendo al día a Charlotte, él se dedico a observarla. Parecía que tenía bastantes agallas y si había logrado pasar el entrenamiento de auror con éxito, debía ser muy buena bruja. Era un chica un poco más baja que él, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, de apariencia un tanto anodina: la típica chica que te puedes cruzar al día cien veces y no recordar su aspecto. Perfecta para trabajos de espionaje. Entonces algo saltó en su mente. Charlotte Savoy, Charlotte Savoy... ese nombre le sonaba de algo. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que la conocía.

Había visto su ceremonia de selección en Hogwarts, durante el último año que estuvo allí. Si no le fallaba la memoria había ido a Slytherin y no se había sentido muy satisfecha de ella. No sabía si había estado a gusto en su casa o no, porque no la había vuelto a ver (ese año estuvo muy "ocupado"), pero suponía que se había integrado.

Entonces recordó la mala fama que había tenido la casa de Slytherin después de la guerra. Incluso un grupo de magos radicales habían pedido que se cerrase y sus alumnos fuesen reubicados en otras casas. Afortunadamente, y gracias a la oposición de McGonagall, la casa había permanecido abierta y poco a poco (muy poco a poco) se había ido perdiendo poco a poco el recelo que había contra ella. Por supuesto, aun existía recelos contra ella y una parte de la comunidad mágica no veía con buenos ojos a la casa que había provisto a Voldemort de sus más fieles aliados: era como si temiesen que de ella surgiese algún otro loco que tirase por tierra la perfecta sociedad mágica que había surgido tras la guerra. Pero en realidad no tenían mucha fuerza, y sus acciones se limitaban a escribir cartas anónimas al suplemento dominical del Profeta.

De hecho, la mayor parte del mundo mágico trataba a los slytherin con gran respeto y tolerancia. Draco una vez encontró un término en un libro y dijo que eso era ni más ni menos lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos: discriminación positiva. Ahora estaba peor visto que antes juzgar a alguien por su casa o su estatus de sangre y los magos y brujas, para que nadie pensase que seguían las ideas de Voldemort, trataban a los slytherin y los hijos de muggles con una deferencia rayana en el surrealismo. Por ejemplo, un día colaron a Hermione en San Mungo un día que fue a hacerse un chequeo rutinario solo porque era hija de muggles. Y Dean sospechaba que por ese motivo también la habían dado su puesto en el Profeta.

- ¡¡Potter, reacciona!!

Sobresaltado (y pensaba que también con cara de tonto) miró a Sally-Anne. Daba la impresión de que le llevaban llamando un par de minutos.

- Estaba diciendo que Kenneth y yo vamos a enseñarle a Charlotte el archivo, ¿nos acompañas?

Harry se encogió de hombros y les siguió arrastrando los pies.

Un nuevo día había comenzado en el cuartel general de aurores.

****

Draco estaba esa mañana muy nervioso. Después de varios años trabajando y estudiando en casi todas las divisiones del Departamento de Misterios, por fin le iban a asignar un puesto fijo.

El no tuvo que estudiar tres años como Harry para entrar en su departamento, si no que una vez estudiada y aprobada su solicitud, la cual no dejó de crear controversias, había entrado directamente como aprendiz.

Primero había pasado un año tratando de arreglar los giratiempos que Harry y el resto habían destrozado tratando de huir de los mortífagos. Por suerte se había salvado uno y entre él y Croaker le habían practicado una serie de complicados encantamientos y hechizos para poder reproducirlo. Había sido una tarea dura, porque no valía con un simple _geminio_. El primero solo les proporcionaba cinco minutos; el segundo, meses después, ya alcanzaba los quince. Así, tras arduos esfuerzos consiguieron lograr giratiempos que proporcionaban una hora completa, el máximo tiempo autorizado. Draco sospechaba que se podían hacer de dos tres y hasta cuatro horas, con lo que una sola vuelta bastaría. Pero al fin y al cabo el resultado era el mismo y los dos se sintieron bastante satisfechos con su trabajo.

Y lo que jodía de verdad a Draco era que no lo podía contar a nadie. Sabía que Harry habría estado muy orgulloso de él y por fin, medio en broma medio en serio, se podía jactar delante de él de superarle en algo. Pero eso era del todo imposible.

Después estuvo trabajando con Despina Tarvos en la Sala de Orión. Aquella sala maravilló a Draco en cuanto entró. Se trataba de una recreación del sistema solar y debía su nombre a que precisamente éste se encontraba en el Brazo de Orión de la Vía Láctea. En la sala estaban representados todos los planetas con sus lunas y satélites, incluso dos que no eran conocidos por los muggles, Laoconte y Bellona. Lo que más le impresionó es que en cuanto ponías un pie en la sala te quedabas flotando en la nada y por la mera volición, podías ir y venir por la recreación planetaria.

En esa sala se estudiaba el movimiento de los planetas y éste se utilizaba sobre todo en Adivinación. Lamentablemente, era un tema que no interesaba nada a Draco y solía pasarse las horas muertas flotando entre las lunas de Júpiter o Neptuno, así que no duró mucho en él.

Otra cosa que le asombró fue la entrada al Departamento de Misterios. Harry le había contado muchas veces su incursión en él, y lo que habían tardado en averiguar que puerta conducía a la Sala de las Profecías desde la Sala Giratoria. Antes de entrar Draco se preguntó muchas veces como iba a ser capaz de ir de un sitio a otro, pero luego resultó que para un inefable era muy fácil. Simplemente entrabas en la Sala Giratoria y casa puerta estaba marcada con un símbolo. Por ejemplo, la Sala de Orión estaba marcada con una estrella; la del Tiempo, con un reloj de bolsillo; la Sala de Átropos (a la cual aun no había tenido acceso), con una calavera. Y así sucesivamente.

Esa mañana se sentó en su pequeño despacho y esperó a que llegase el director del Departamento de Misterios, Reuben Smith. Su jefe no le caía especialmente bien, sobre todo después del cometario que le hizo su primer día de trabajo: entre slytherin tenemos que ayudarnos. Otra vez discriminación positiva. Pues bien, Draco pensó demostrar que de verdad merecía ese trabajo. Y a tenor de los comentarios de sus compañeros, lo había demostrado con creces. Pero no podía negar que gracias a Smith había logrado entrar en el Departamento de Misterios, así que le trataba con educación, ya que después de todo, no dejaba de ser su jefe.

Sin molestarse en llamar, Reuben Smith entró y se sentó en la silla que había frente a su mesa.

- ¿Qué, muchacho, preparado?

- ¿Yo? Siempre –respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Bien, así me gusta –se frotó las manos para entrar en calor y prosiguió -. Supongo que sabrás porqué estoy aquí.

- Tengo una ligera sospecha.

- Astuto, muy astuto, como una verdadera serpiente.

Draco torció un poco el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Le interesaba más saber cual iba a ser su trabajo.

- Bien, vamos al grano. Después de mucho pensar, he decidido que de ahora en adelante y de forma indefinida vas a trabajar en la Sala de las Profecías –y se le quedó mirando fijamente, esperando su reacción.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para Draco. De todas las salas y divisiones que en las que había trabajado o había visitado, era la que menos le gustaba. Además, en aquella sala solo estuvo una semana, lo justo para que Malachy Malone le explicase cuatro cosas sobre el almacenamiento de las profecías. Aparte de eso, no sabía nada más ni había vuelto a poner los pies en dicha sala.

- Parece que no te ha hecho mucha ilusión –dijo su jefe levantando una ceja.

- No, no es eso –se apresuró a decir Draco -. Simplemente no me lo esperaba. Además...

- ¿Sí?

- Ya sabe, señor Smith. Según la solicitud que le presenté hace unos meses, mi deseo es trabajar en la Sala de Átropos.

- Ya conoce mi respuesta sobre eso, señor Malfoy –de repente se había puesto anormalmente serio -. En esa sala se estudian la vida, la muerte y más cosas que aun no está preparado para comprender, y mucho menos para trabajar con ellas. No insista.

Draco permaneció en silencio mirándole insistentemente.

- Draco, en esa sala no puede entrar cualquiera y lo sabes –continuó de forma un poco más amable -. Los que trabajan allí llevan años estudiando y trabajando en el tema que les ocupa. Sí, ya sé que tienes curiosidad –dijo atajando lo que sin duda era una protesta -, pero créeme: muy pocos están preparados. Ahora, no hagamos esperar a Malachy.

Draco sabía muy bien porqué había sido asignado a la Sala de las Profecías. Exceptuando a dos o tres aprendices, él había sido el último entrar y nadie quería un trabajo tan tedioso como ese. Que él supiese, Malachy no hacía otra cosa que quitar el polvo de vez en cuando a las esferas y registrar las nuevas profecías, lo que no debía llevarle más de cinco horas a la semana. Pero Malachy rondaba los ciento cuarenta años y estaba ya pensando en la jubilación, por lo que necesitaban que alguien se encargase, y Draco, como novato, había sido el elegido.

Los próximos cien años se le antojaban como una condena.

Al llegar a la sala, Malachy Malone les estaba esperando cerca de la puerta. Miró a Draco desaprobadoramente y esté le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia. Smith, ajena a la tensión ambiental que allí había se despidió y se marchó en busca del nuevo aprendiz que empezaba ese día.

La verdad es que el encargado de la Sala de las Profecías no era una grata visión. Viejo, encorvado, con una raída túnica y los ojos cubiertos por una pátina lechosa, como si tanto tiempo contemplando esferas luminosas hubiese hecho que sus pupilas adquiriesen el mismo color. Cuando se estaba preguntando si estarían permitidas las gafas de sol, su nuevo jefe se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar renqueante. Draco no se movió de su sitió hasta que el viejo gritó girando un poco la cabeza:

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? Sígueme de una vez.

Draco apretó los puños y le obedeció, aunque se dijo a si mismo que seguro que no era tan difícil esconder allí un cadáver. Mientras caminaba con Draco un par de pasos por detrás (no quería ver sus ojos más de lo necesario), Malone iba hablando con la voz temblorosa por la edad. "Por Merlín –pensó -. Si llego así a su edad, me lanzó un avada a la cabeza".

- Supongo que ya sabrás el funcionamiento de esta sala, chico, así que no me voy a detener en explicártelo –se paró y le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa -. Ven a este cuarto, aquí es donde desempeñarás tu nuevo cometido.

A Draco no le gustó esa sonrisa. Y con razón. En cuanto entró al cuarto que le había señalado y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la semipenumbra reinante, quedó claro que eso era una especie de archivo. Las paredes, de unos diez metro de alto, estaban recubiertas de archivadores tan llenos que más de la mitad de ellos no podían cerrarse. Por el suelo había desparramados cientos de pergaminos que se habían caído de los cajones superiores, merlín sabe desde hacía cuanto tiempo. Y apiladas contra la pared había una diez cajas, también rebosantes de pergaminos.

- Este va a ser tu lugar de trabajo hasta que me jubile, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras. ¿Ves esas cajas del fondo?

Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Tienes que ordenar los pergaminos de dentro, chico. Y antes de que preguntes por qué, te diré que es un trabajo muy importante, que teóricamente debe estar al día. Lo que tienes delante son profecías sin registrar. Sabes lo que son, ¿no, chico?

Claro que lo sabía. Cuando por una u otra razón, la profecía no era registrada por nadie (por que se hacían en sueños o por gente que no era consciente de ello) iban a parar a la Pitia del Oráculo de Delfos: la jefa de las adivinas, profetisas y demás, por así decirlo. Ella se encargaba de registrarla y archivarla por si algún día alguien la necesitaba. Lo cual le parecía una suprema tontería, ya que si nadie sabía de su existencia era imposible que la reclamasen. Pero así había sido siempre.

- La pitia actual a muerto, chico –continuó después de aclararse asquerosamente la garganta -, y la costumbre reza que todas las profecías no registradas sean devueltas a su país de origen y que allí hagan lo que les venga en gana con ellas. En Delfos se queda una copia, naturalmente, y nosotros con el original. Ayer mismo nos las envió la nueva Pitia, Damara Valtockomous

- ¿Cómo saben a que país pertenecen cada una? – preguntó sin poder contenerse -. Es decir, si vienen sin destinatario, o son confusas, o yo que sé, cualquier cosa, ¿cómo sabe en que país fueron proferidas?

Malachy le miró con altivez, levantado la cabeza todo lo que le permitía su cansado cuello.

- Te queda mucho que aprender chico –aquel apelativo le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio -. La pitia lo sabe por el idioma. De forma natural, transcribe la profecía en el idioma en el que fueron proferidas, así que no hay mucha confusión. Aunque tu creo que te llevas la peor parte, ya que tendrás muchas profecías yanquis y viceversa. ¿Has entendido, chico?

Y Draco, sin poder contenerse, contestó:

- Sí, el chico lo ha entendido.

Malone le miró malhumorado y dando un portazo le dejó allí en la más completa oscuridad.

Suspirando sonoramente y con ganas de liarse a patadas con las malditas cajas, conjuró unas cuantas llamas flotantes (truco que había aprendido de Hermione) y contempló la habitación. Por Merlín, estaba más sucio que el cuarto de un elfo doméstico. Lo limpió lo mejor que pudo y apiló los pergaminos caídos en dos temblorosos montones que amenazaban con caerse a la primera de cambio y después se dirigió a paso lento hacia las cajas de su desgracia y abrió una al azar para inspeccionarla.

Por suerte, la difunta Pitia era una persona muy ordenada. Al principio de cada pergamino estaban escritos los datos que poseía, ya fuesen el destinatario, el que la había proferido o la persona o tema al que hacían referencia, así que iba a ser fácil. Las iba a archivar por orden alfabético y punto, aunque pensaba que su trabajo no servía de nada: eran profecías que nadie iba a reclamar nunca. Si por él fuera, las dejaría allí tiradas por los restos y se dedicaría a leer. Pero era una persona a la que le gustaba hacer bien su trabajo, por muy desagradable e ingrato que fuese éste, así que cogió un montón de pergaminos y se puso a ordenarlos, tratando de que su frustración no le pudiese y acabase incendiando la maldita sala.

Aquella tarde al salir del trabajo decidió ir a casa al estilo muggle. Pensaba que realmente había tenido mala suerte. De todos las divisiones y salas del Departamento de Misterios le había tocado la más aburrida. Al tomar el metro en Bank se dijo que quizás no estuviese todo perdido. Al fin y al cabo, Smith le había dicho una vez que entre slytherin había que ayudarse. No creía que le destinase a la Sala de Átropos, pero podía hacer que uno de los aprendices acabase allí y el ser destinado a otra sala o división. Rogaba a los cielos que así fuese.

Cuando llegó a Nothing Hill Gate estaba un poco más animado. Eso era lo único que odiaba de su trabajo. Aunque llegase a casa frustrado o enfadado, no podía contar nada a Harry. Cuando tenía un día realmente malo se iba solo a dar una vuelta (generalmente de compras) hasta que se le pasase el cabreo. O si sabía que Harry tenía doble turno iba a casa directamente y se ponía a cocinar, lo que, sorprendentemente, había descubierto que le relajaba.

Justo cuando subía los escalones de su casa se encontró con su vecina, Claudia Paulson. Claudia era una chica de más o menos su edad que vivía sola, aunque se veían a numerosos chicos entrar y salir de su casa. Alguna vez habían salido a tomar algo o a cenar, se lo habían pasado estupendamente y no habían metido la pata. Para ella, Harry era escolta de un miembro de la cámara de los lores y Draco trabajaba en una revista de moda. Realmente se lo habían pasado muy bien, y ambos sentían no poder invitarla a su propia casa, como había hecho ella una vez, pero era imposible si querían respetar el Estatuto para el Secreto de la Magia. Además, pensaban que una cosa era mezclarse con los muggles por las calles o en las tiendas, incluso adoptar un poco su forma de vida y salir a cenar con Claudia de vez en cuando. Pero otra muy distinta era invitarles a casa, porque ¿cómo se explica a un muggle que las fotos del recibidor le están saludando? Muy complicado.

- Hola Draco. Tienes mala cara, ¿un mal día?

- Puede decirse así, sí –Draco se miró de reojo en el cristal de la puerta y vio que realmente no tenía buen aspecto -. En cambio a ti te veo muy bien, ¿nuevo novio?

- Algo así –contestó riéndose.

- Pues a ver si este te dura un poco más.

Bah, para lo que servís...-dijo riéndose a su vez -. Por cierto, no es que me importe, pero antes he visto a un chico merodeando por vuestra casa.

Draco se extrañó, ya que si alguno de sus amigos hubiese ido a verles, habrían llamado a la puerta y al ver que no estaban se habrían marchado. O si era muy urgente estarían esperándoles en las escaleras. O que demonios, le hubiesen mandado un mensaje a través de la varita. Estaba empezando a pensar como los muggles.

- ¿Y no sabes quien era? –aunque lo creía poco probable.

- No, no sé. No era ese chico con la cara redonda que he visto alguna vez. Ni ese tan pelirrojo que vimos un día con la mujer en Harrods.

Evidentemente, eran Neville y Ron. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de pensar quien podía ser. Pero no sabía de nadie que pudiese "merodear" por su casa. Claudia le vio preocupado y trató de calmarle.

- Tranquilo rubio, no creo que sea el ex - novio de ninguno de los dos.

"Era bastante corpulento, tirando a gordo. Y con una cara de idiota de espanto"

Draco trató de disimular su sorpresa, porque ya sabía quien era.

¿Qué quería de él Goyle, después de tanto tiempo?

* * *

Albem, no te he podido contestar porque tienes desactivada esa opcion, pero como ves sigo vivo (ya te contaré)

¿Reviews?


	5. Notas discordantes

Explicaciones y disculpas, al final

**Notas discordantes**

Draco entró en casa, fue directamente a la cocina y sacó una cerveza de mantequilla de la nevera. Miró su reloj y vio que aun quedaban una hora para que Pansy y Adrian llegasen: tiempo más que de sobra para conjurar una cena medianamente decente.

Sentado a horcajadas en una silla, pensó en las palabras de su vecina.

¿Goyle? ¿A estas alturas de la película?

Después de la guerra Goyle no había acabado los estudios y había vivido con su madre, una mujer ya mayor que había quedado medio enloquecida por el encarcelamiento a perpetuidad de su marido. Las pocas veces en las que se habían cruzado, Gregory le había mirado con furia mal contenida y Draco creía saber el por qué: le culpaba de la muerte de Vincen. Draco había soportado estoicamente esas miradas: realmente él no pudo hacer nada para salvarle. Pero siempre había cuidado de ellos y Goyle debía pensar que en el momento más importante les había fallado, que no pudo estar a la altura de las circunstancias. A él también le había dolido su muerte, pero no culpaba a nadie. Como mucho al propio Vincen: había que ser muy idiota para realizar ese conjuro sin saber como detenerlo.

Pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

Pensando un poco más, se dijo que hacía mucho que no se lo encontraba. La última vez había sido en el Callejón Nockturn, donde Draco había ido a comprar un repelente para caracoles caníbales que fuese eficaz, y Gregory salía de la tienda de empeños de Steinberg. Parapetado en una esquina pudo observarle a conciencia. Aunque seguía estando bastante gordo, tenía un color macilento, profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos y llevaba una túnica que ya había pasado tiempos mejores. Entonces recordó que su familia nunca había sido rica y cuando sus bienes fueron confiscados por el ministerio, debieron quedar casi en la indigencia.

Por supuesto, también habían intentado confiscar sus propios bienes, pero tras una hábil estrategia de Narcissa en la que alegó que si no llega a ser por ella, Potter no hubiese podido vencer al Señor Tenebroso, solo les habían impuesto una multa por Lucius. Muy fuerte, de varios millones de galeones. Pero a efectos prácticos no había significado nada.

La cuestión era que Gregory nunca había dado muestras de interés por su vida en diez años.

Y ahora rondaba su casa.

Preocupado, acabó la cerveza de un trago y subió a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa.

Tres cuartos de hora después, todo un record, ya estaba vestido con unos vaqueros grises y una sudadera del mismo color aunque un poco más oscuro. Su madre seguro que ponía el grito en el cielo si pudiese verle: seguía sin acostumbrarse a verle vestido con prendas muggles. Pero trató de no pensar en ella, aunque esa semana tenía que ir a verla sin falta.

Entró en la cocina empuñando la varita y fue a la nevera a ver que podía preparar. No es que fuese un experto en conjuros domésticos, pero pensó que su pollo al estragón se dejaría clavar el tenedor sin salir corriendo por todo el salón. Justo cuando dejaba la fuente en la mesa se activo el avisador de la red flú, que indicaba que alguien estaba a punto de llegar. Efectivamente, al instante apareció Pansy y, al poco, Adrian con cara de malas pulgas.

Draco saludó a ambos, aunque a Adrian un poco superficialmente. No es que le cayese mal: simplemente no acababan de encajar.

- Ya era hora de que nos invitases a cenar Draco –le recriminó Pansy -. Pensé que tendría que hacerte un imperius o algo parecido.

- Sí, parece que ahora no quieres juntarte con la chusma –añadió Adrian con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco le miró de arriba abajo largamente, pero no dijo nada.

- No le hagas caso –dijo Pansy, quitando importancia al comentario -. No sé que le pasa hoy, pero lleva todo el día comportándose como un gilipollas integral.

Draco se encogió de hombros y les indicó que le siguiesen hasta el salón, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Adrian. Últimamente había escuchado en el ministerio algunos comentarios sobre Harry y él, las Patil, las Greengrass y todos los que formaban la "élite mágica" (sobrenombre que le revolvía las tripas): básicamente se trataban de comentarios malintencionados que les tachaban de fríos, superficiales y, sobretodo, creerse superior al resto del mundo mágico. Y aunque él secretamente sí se creía superior a unos cuantos, creía que los comentarios eran del todo infundados y motivados por la envidia. Por supuesto, no le afectaban lo más mínimo, pero a Harry sí.

Y eso no lo toleraba.

De todas formas, pensó que Adrian tenía motivos para estar resentido, pero él se lo había buscado. Con su único EXTASIS en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas le era muy difícil encontrar trabajo. Sabía que Pansy había tratado de utilizar las influencias de su padre, pero Adrian se negaba rotundamente. Como buen slytherin era testarudo, orgulloso e incapaz de pedir ayuda; quizás por eso Draco no le detestaba abiertamente.

Durante la cena toda la conversación la llevó Pansy, por lo que él y Adrian solo tenían que asentir y afirmar o negar algo según la opinión de la chica. En líneas generales se trató de un monólogo sobre su nuevo empleo en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, y sobre el mal gusto a la hora de elegir vestuario de sus compañeras. Tan absorta estaba en su soliloquio que no se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le estaba haciendo caso realmente y, cuando cayó en la cuenta, siguió hablando como si nada...

- Entonces mi jefe me pidió que me quedase un poco más y, para mi sorpresa, en cuanto nos quedamos solos se quitó la túnica. Y aunque es bastante viejo, no sé que me dio, así que hice lo mismo e hicimos el amor como locos en la mesa del ministro Clearwater.

Si lo que quería era que sus palabras causasen efecto, lo consiguió. Draco pegó tal respingo que casi se cae de la silla y Adrian volcó sobre la mesa la taza de te que en ese momento se estaba llevando a los labios.

- Ya sabéis como odio que no me escuchen –dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras limpiaba la mesa con un hechizo -. Adrian, tu y yo ya hablaremos en casa; pero tu no te escapas Draco. Empieza a largar.

Draco se quedó unos minutos pensativo, ya que no sabía por donde empezar: su trabajo, su madre, la reciente aparición de Goyle, etc. Bueno, su trabajo no les incumbía y además no les podía decir nada; sobre su madre no pensaba hablar con ellos, por descontando. Así que dijo simplemente.

- Mi vecina muggle me ha dicho que ha visto a Gregory merodeando por aquí.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Pansy de quedarse con la boca abierta. Pero Adrian le dijo extrañado.

- ¿Y como sabe ella que es Goyle, si no le conoce?

Pansy enrojeció un poco: a veces pasaba vergüenza ajena ante los comentarios de su prometido. Draco se tragó la respuesta que realmente quería darle (algo relacionado sobre sus antepasados troll) y le contestó como si estuviera ante Lorian.

- Pues mira Adrian: simplemente me ha dicho que ha visto a un tipo vestido de forma bastante estrafalaria, bastante gordo, bastante alto y bastante feo. No sé tu, pero a mi solo se me ocurre una persona que encaje con esa descripción.

Adrian apretó los labios y cuando fue a decir algo, Pansy le dio un golpe en el hombro y comenzó a hablar.

- Vaya, Draco, me dejas de una pieza. No sé si lo sabrás, pero Goyle y su madre no están pasando por su mejor momento. Exactamente desde el fin de la guerra –después dio un sorbo a su taza de café y dijo con indiferencia -. Supongo que querrá dinero: todos saben que eres uno de los magos más ricos de Inglaterra. Quizás de Europa.

Sí, eso tenía bastante sentido, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Si quería dinero, ¿por qué no se presentaba en casa y se lo pedía directamente? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le estaba espiando? Se guardó sus sospechas y simplemente meneó la cabeza en sentido negativo.

- No sé, Pansy. Este no es el estilo de Gregory. Ya sabes como era, demasiado simple. No encaja mucho con él.

- Puede que haya cambiado. Dicen que el hambre agudiza el ingenio –dijo Adrian, aunque sin mucha convicción.

- No creo. Pansy, ¿te acuerdas del castigo de Sprout, cuando intentamos robar unas mandrágoras recién nacidas y dejarlas en la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor?

Pansy hizo un poco de memoria y al rato comenzó a reír.

- ¡¡Cómo para olvidarlo!! Sprout os dejó a los tres trabajando como castigo en el Invernadero Dos y no pudisteis cenar. Al llegar a la sala común, Gregory se desmayó y Flint tuvo que ir a la cocina a por algo de comida –cuando consiguió para de reír dijo mucho más seria y pensativa -. No, tienes razón: en su caso el hambre solo agudiza la tendencia al desmayo.

Draco recordó entonces sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Muchas veces lo había hecho con Harry, pero casi siempre se trataba de discusiones, más o menos cariñosas, en las que se recriminaban que uno era un pijo repelente y el otro solo quería llamar la atención. Incluso una vez Harry se atrevió a restregarle que nunca le había ganado al quiddicht, lo que le costó una semana durmiendo en el sofá (y sin sexo, por supuesto). Desde ese momento intentaron no tocar el tema de las veces que perdió Draco ante Harry. Draco sabía que era un comportamiento infantil, pero no lo podía evitar: habían pasado muchos años, pero aun así se encendía cuando se lo recordaban. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

Después de un rato intentando averiguar los motivos de Gregory, Adrian se excusó diciendo que tenía que madrugar al día siguiente y se fue (Draco se volvió a guardar otro de sus comentarios: está vez sobre si había logrado el puesto de ayudante de Hagrid), dejándoles solos.

- ¿ Y Harry? –preguntó Pansy una vez que estuvieron instalados en el salón con una copa de cognac entre las manos.

Consultó el reloj y comprobó que aun faltaban un par de horas para que terminase su turno.

- Bien, porque tenía que comentarte algo a solas y no sabía si querrías que estuviese presente –se mordió el labio inferior y se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja, como tratando de buscar las palabras -. Bueno, el caso es que la semana pasada recibí carta de Blaise.

Draco intentó disimular su sorpresa y dijo arrastrando las palabras, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿ Por qué tendría que importarme?

Pansy le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice antes de continuar.

- Vamos, Draco, que te conozco desde antes de tu primera muestra de magia involuntaria. Sé que todos estos años te has preguntado dónde estaba. Incluso imagino que habrás tratado de dar con él de alguna forma u otra. A mi no me engañas.

La intuición de Pansy a veces era aplastante, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

- Aunque así hubiese sido en el pasado, y no digo que lleves razón, ahora mismo me da lo mismo. Sinceramente, me trae sin cuidado dónde esté o lo que haga o deje de hacer.

- Bien, como quieras –dijo suspirando e ignorando sus palabras -. El caso es que me anunció que dentro de un mes más o menos vuelve a Inglaterra, esta vez de forma definitiva. Al parecer los últimos años se los ha pasado vagabundeando por Europa.

- No le veo como un vagabundo con todo el oro que le han dejado los maridos de su madre ¿Cuántos lleva? ¿Nueve?

- Diez. El último murió hace un par de meses. Pero eso no importa. El caso es que se va a instalar aquí, en Londres.

- Ya te he dicho que me trae sin cuidado Pansy-dijo comenzando a enfadarse.

- Ya, no soy sorda –le recriminó colocándose cuidadosamente los pliegues de la falda-. Como veo que no es un tema que te apasione, hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Es cierto que Daphne fue la fiesta de la Weasley con ese Smith? Qué mal gusto, por favor...

Mientras Pansy se dedicaba a su deporte favorito, la incontinencia verbal, Draco pensó que su amiga no había cambiado nada. A pesar de sus negativas, le había contado los planes de Blaise, porque sabía que en el fondo a Draco sí le importaba. Desde su último curso en Hogwarts se habían distanciado definitivamente. Blaise nunca llegó a aceptar su relación con Harry ni que hubiese "cambiado de bando", como solía decirle. Bien, si era cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar Londres y pensaba quedarse aquí, se iba a encontrar un par de novedades. No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al imaginar su cara al ver la nueva sociedad mágica, aunque era probable que ya hubiese oído algo por su propias fuentes. Pero de todas formas, no dejaba de ser divertido.

- Draco, no me gusta nada esa sonrisa, ¿qué tramas?

- Nada Pansy –dijo con inocencia -. Pero de pronto me han entrado unas ganas tremendas de que llegué Blaise.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y volvió al tema de Daphne y Smith.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sentado frente a su mesa, Harry se dedicaba al fascinante ejercicio de hacer aros de humo de colores con la varita. Era un hechizo que le relajaba, aunque no sabía por qué también le ponía triste. Quedaban menos de quince minutos para que acabase su turno y poder irse a casa a dormir. A pesar del aburrimiento se sentía optimista: tenía dos días libres y después un mes entero en turno de once de la mañana a siete de la tarde. Ni madrugaba ni salía tarde, le encantaba.

En ese momento entró Pandora en la oficina.

- Potter, Perks. A mi despacho.

Cruzó una mirada con Sally- Anne y ambos la siguieron. Hacía mucho que no les llamaba de esa forma a su despacho, y mucho menos tan cerca de finalizar su turno. En los últimos tiempos las cosas podían esperar de un día para otro: incluso en alguna ocasión se había dejado algún informe sin rellenar solo para tener algo que hacer al día siguiente. Pero ahora parecía que el tema, fuese cual fuese, era algo urgente.

Al entrar en el despacho sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo, el hormigueo previo que sentía al principio al comenzar un misión. Sally- Anne debía pensar lo mismo, porque aunque trataba de disimularlo, se la veía bastante excitada por ese cambio en la rutina.

Pandora se sentó tras la mesa y sin esperar a que los dos aurores hicieran lo mismo comenzó a hablar.

- Os he llamado porque hace un rato hemos recibido un aviso del Departamento de Magia Experimental.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se acercó aun más. Los avisos de ese departamento eran muy raros, y muy pocas veces tenían algo que ver con los aurores.

- Bien, el caso es que hace un par de días descubrieron unas fluctuaciones de magia localizadas cerca de Wells.

- Perdona Pandora, ¿pero qué tiene eso de raro? –preguntó Sally- Anne -. No sé, seguramente se traté de algún mago que vive por allí. No creo que tengamos nada que ver con esto.

Pandora Avicus la miró unos instante y sonrió.

- Sally, cariño. Espera a que termine de hablar y luego das tu opinión...en caso de que ésta sea necesaria, ¿estamos?

Su jefa era un mujer encantadora; menos cuando ponía todo su empeño en comportarse como auténtica zorra, claro.

- Ahora que parece que puedo proseguir, os diré por qué nos han avisado a nosotros. No se trata de una magia al uso. De hecho, no pueden identificar si se trata de una desaparición, un hechizo, un encantamiento, una maldición o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra.

Eso les dejó a ambos callados. Entre las atribuciones del Departamento de Magia Experimental estaba la aprobación y práctica de nuevo hechizos, y si no sabían lo que era, Harry pensaba que un par de aurores tenían muy pocas posibilidades. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿Cómo han tenido noticias ellos? Lo normal sería que...

- Sí, ya lo sé, Potter. El aviso llegó primero al Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. Ya sabéis que los avisos saltan inmediatamente en las zonas en las que no habita ningún mago. Mafalda hizo una comprobación rutinaria, pensando que algún mago estaría de excursión, ya que se trata de una zona muy alejada de Wells, o algún mago que habitase allí que estaba paseando por el campo.

"La sorpresa vino cuando fue incapaz de identificar el hechizo. Entonces pasó nota a los chicos de experimentales. Y el resto ya lo sabéis: ellos tampoco son capaces de dar con nada"

- Vuestra misión es reconocer la zona, tratando de encontrar restos de magia in situ, y descubrir qué mago o bruja ha estado por allí recientemente

- Algo así como arqueología mágica, ¿no?

- Sí, Sally-Anne –aprobó Pandora -. Justo eso. Tendréis que rastrear la zona palmo a palmo.

Harry se sintió un poco desencantado: aquello no era lo que esperaba. Al ver su cara de decepción Pandora le dedicó un guiño.

- Lo siento, Potter, pero no te desanimes: tal vez sea más importante de lo que parece. Sí los muchachos de experimentales no saben lo que es, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Tal vez sea una misión más peligrosa de lo que parece.

Harry asintió y se levantó para abandonar el despacho con Sally-Anne detrás. Pero justo cuando había empuñado el picaporte de la puerta Pandora volvió a hablar.

- Quiero un informe completo antes de mañana por la noche.

Harry, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para protestar: eran sus dos primeros días libres seguidos en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Sí, Potter? –le preguntó su jefa con cara de saber lo que estaba pensando y postura de no ceder ni un ápice.

- Nada –respondió, tragándose su rabia -. Mañana lo tendrás antes de las ocho.

- Perfecto –dijo volviendo a sus apuntes -. Podéis retiraros ya.

Una vez fuera, decidieron que lo mejor era quedar temprano. Su compañera también tenía el día libre y, ya que se lo habían fastidiado, quería acabar lo antes posible, informe incluido.

Mientras bajaba al atrio a coger la red flú pensaba que sí, que había salido de la rutina.

Pero a ver cómo le decía a Draco que uno de sus días libres se había ido al traste.

Cuando llegó a casa la encontró a oscuras. Subió los escalones con cuidado, pero una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando vio luz por debajo de la rendija de la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Draco. Después se acordó de lo que le tenía que decir y la sonrisa se fue tan rápida como había venido. Respiró hondo y entró intentando parecer tranquilo. Draco estaba leyendo en la cama un pesado libro de Pociones, regalo de Astoria y Jason por su último cumpleaños. Estaba encima de las sábanas, solo con un pantalón de seda verde. Instintivamente los ojos se le fueron al pecho, pálido y fuerte, y siguieron bajando por el ombligo hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón, algo bajada, que dejaba ver el inició del vello púbico.

Bastardo, pensó divertido, lo tiene todo calculado a la perfección.

Draco le miró, apartó el libro y enarcó una ceja.

- Llegas tarde –constató.

Harry fue hacia él y le dio un profundo beso mientras le acariciaba una pierna, consciente de que posiblemente eso iba a ser todo lo cerca que iban a estar esa noche.

- Sí, ya lo sé, ¿qué tal Pansy y Adrian?

- Como siempre –dijo sin interés -. Pansy casi me taladra los oídos y Adrian...ya sabes como es.

- ¿Sigues pensando que tiene un antepasado troll? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en su lado de la cama y se quitaba las botas-.

- Hoy más que nunca. Pero no hablemos de Adrian en el dormitorio, es indecoroso –le comenzó a acariciar la espalda lentamente -. ¿Tu qué tal, alguna novedad?

Sin poder evitarlo Harry tensó todos los músculos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

Harry se metió en la cama y se apoyó en el cabecero con las manos detrás de la nuca, pensando en como decírselo. Al final optó por no dar rodeos.

- No sabemos aun si pasa algo, pero nos han encargado una especie de misión a Sally- Anne y a mí –y después añadió -. Mañana.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Justamente mañana?

- Sí, lo siento, Draco. No lo puedo cambiar. Al parecer han aparecido unas fluctuaciones de magia desconocida en Wells y tenemos que ir a investigar. Puede que sea una tontería, pero también es posible que sea algo importante.

Draco le miró unos instantes, los suficientes para comprender que no había nada que hacer. Pero aun así debía seguir molesto, por que se subió el pantalón y con la varita hizo un apretado nudo con el cordón de la cintura.

Esa noche no tocaba.

Por si a Harry le quedaba alguna duda, cogió el libro de Pociones y continuó con la lectura.

- Draco, venga, no te pongas así –dijo con voz apenada.

- No, no pasa nada. De verdad, lo entiendo. Es tu trabajo. Ojalá el mío fuese más interesante.

A Harry le brillaron los ojos de impaciencia; quizás al final podría sacar algo de provecho esa noche.

- Por cierto, ¿en que andas metido ahora? –preguntó con indiferencia.

- Sabes que no te puedo decir nada –dijo alargando excesivamente la última sílaba, como alguien que ha repetido una cosa hasta la saciedad (como era el caso)

- Aguafiestas.

- Esclavo del ministerio.

- Puto inefable.

- Auror de los cojones.

En ese momento los dos se quedaron mirando y al poco comenzaron a reír. Se tumbaron frente a frente y Draco le besó largamente.

- Sabes lo que me joden tus horarios, no lo puedo evitar.

- Más me joden a mi, pero es lo que hay Draco.

La mano de Harry bajó por su pecho y se detuvo otra vez en ese maldito cordón que le impedía llegar hasta donde quería. Draco sonrio contra sus labios mientras decía.

- No creo que lo puedas deshacer, es un nudo mágico. Ese es tu castigo por tener que trabajar mañana.

- ¿Nunca te he dicho que soy capaz de deshacer nudos mágicos con la lengua? –dijo besándole el cuello.

- Vaya, vaya, Potter –dijo ya con voz entrecortada -. Quizás hay algo sobre ti y tus compañeros gryffindors que nunca me has contado. ¿A eso jugabais en el colegio?

Harry podía sentir la erección de Draco contra la suya y se metió bajo las sábanas dispuesto a demostrarle que un nudo no iba a detenerle.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad era que no sabía como continuarlo.

A partir de ahora creo que tardaré un poco más en actualizar: el mes que viene me voy a Londres y hasta que no me instale y organice...bueno ya sabéis lo que son estas cosas, ¿no?

De todas formas, gracias por estar ahí :)

¿Reviews?


End file.
